


Bad Reputation

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This story picks up where 'Happy Birthday, Baby' left off. Abbey and Elizabeth Bartlet struggles with various demons, while fighting for reputations and dignity





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Bad Reputation**

**by: Skye**

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Ellie Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet- Westin, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst, Drama, Comedy, Pre-White House  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** This story picks up where 'Happy Birthday, Baby' left off. Abbey and Elizabeth Bartlet struggles with various demons, while fighting for reputations and dignity  


Chapter One 

In her sixteen years, Elizabeth Adele Bartlet had known many things. Joy, sadness, confusion, pain, excitement, love, astonishment, loneliness. But never in her life had she experienced sheer humiliation. Embarassment, yes, though never to an exorbitant extent. Yet, walking through the halls of Capitol Hill High School, her best friend at her side, she was struck with an overwhelming feeling of humiliation. 

As she and Mallory made their way through the halls, halls they’d traveled thousands of times before, Elizabeth felt hundreds of eyes burning into her. Everyone was staring and not a head was turned away from her. A few kids even managed a snicker or two as she passed. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. She took a deep breath and held her head high. When she noticed Ben Silverman standing by his locker, struggling to open it (it wasn’t hard to notice him, as he was the only student with his back turned to her), she began walking faster, towards him. Mallory scurried to catch up with her. 

“Hey!” She shouted, angrily, at him. 

When he turned around, all the staring students immediately turned away and continued on with their business. 

“Oh. Hey, Liz,” he said, nervously. 

“What the hell is all this!” Liz cried, gesturing toward all the students who had just seconds ago been glaring at her. 

“What?” 

“Liz, I’m gonna go to lunch…” Mallory said, not wanting to intrude. 

“No. Stay.” 

“Ok,” she conceded, without question. 

“Who did you tell, Jackass?!” Liz demanded. 

“I didn’t tell anyone, Liz,” Ben insisted. 

“I only told my family and Mallory’s. You had to tell someone!” 

“I just told Matt! I swear!” 

Matthew Bridges. His best friend. 

“Then Matt told everyone else,” Liz said. 

“Matt wouldn’t do that to me.” 

“Well, he did.” 

“How can you tell?” Ben asked. 

“Everyone was staring at me! No kidding, EVERYONE!” 

“Nobody was staring at you, Liz. You’re just paranoid. Nobody knows.” 

Just then, two students walked by, whispering and laughing. 

“Oh yeah. Nobody knows,” Liz replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Look, I didn’t tell anyone but Matt. If Matt told people, that’s not my fault.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. 

“Jackass,” she said, walking away, with Mallory trailing close behind. 

Mallory was laughing. 

“What?” Liz asked as they walked down the halls again. 

“Nothing it’s just…you are so your mother’s daughter.” 

“Why?” 

“All of that, back there with Ben. All of that was Abbey. Especially the jackass bit,” Mallory said. 

“No, that was all me, honey,” Liz replied. 

“Own up, Liz. You are just like your mom.” 

“You’re kidding, right? I’m exactly like my dad. Everybody says so.” 

“Then they don’t know you. You got that spitfire attitude from your mother and no one else. And you’re the spitting image of her too. Except maybe your nose. And your height. You definitely didn’t get that from her. Or your dad, come to think of it.” 

“Ok, why did you choose right now to bring this up?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I don’t know. It just occurred to me.” 

“Well. I hope this baby isn’t like its father.” 

“Come on. Ben’s not a bad guy. He’s freaked out. He doesn’t know what to do,” Mallory pointed out. 

“Oh, and I do?” 

“Well, men are pigs. We knew this already.” 

Liz laughed, cynically. 

“And Ben was talking about marriage before. Marriage! Ha!” 

“He panicked.” 

“I’m never getting married. Not to Ben Silverman or anyone else.” 

“You don’t mean that, Liz,” Mallory said when they reached the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. 

“Oh, yes I do mean that. I’m not letting any man take away my identity.” 

“That’s not what marriage is about though.” 

“Marriages never last anyway,” Liz added. 

“Sure they do. Look at our parents. Both our parents have been married twenty-some years, Liz. That’s no small accomplishment.” 

“Well, they’re different.” 

“Why?” 

“They just are. This is the 80’s. Things are different now.” 

“Oook, whatever. You’ll change your mind eventually.” 

After getting their food, they took their trays and sat down at an empty table. Mallory decided it was time she changed the subject. If only slightly. 

“So how do you feel about this whole thing with your mom?” 

“What.” 

“Her being pregnant and all.” 

“I don’t know,” Liz said, moving her food around with a plastic fork. “It’s weird.” 

“Well, yeah. God, if my mom was pregnant now…I’d probably kill myself or something.” 

“Thanks, Mal.That’s encouraging. You’re a real pal.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry. But I mean, think about it. You’re going to be pregnant at the same time!” 

“We already are, Mallory.” 

“You know what I mean. But at least you’ll have someone to like…talk to. Relate to. That sort of thing.” 

“Yeah! And golly gee, I sure hope we can go to Lamaze classes together too!” Liz exclaimed mockingly, with a big fake smile on her face, giving Mallory a thumbs up. 

“My God. You’re already having mood swings.” 

Elizabeth laughed and flung a few peas at Mallory with her fork. She ducked just in time. 

“Eight more months of this joyous bliss! I can’t wait!” 

Elizabeth arrived home from school that day at 2:30pm feeling nauseous and dizzy. She tried to brush it off, and she assumed it would go away. Usually did. And she really didn’t want to spend her only hour to herself feeling sick. Ellie and Zoey returned home from school at four, and after that it was chaos in the Bartlet household. 

But the moment she walked in the door, she found herself running directly to the bathroom. After ten minutes of incessant vomitting, she finally emerged from the bathroom. She slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and sat down at the table. As she dialed the number, she felt the feeling of queasiness return, but this time it refrained. 

“George Washington General Hospital. How may I direct your call?” 

“Uh, Dr. Abigail Bartlet please,” Liz said, weakly. 

“One moment.” 

It was more than a moment, but the phone operator returned to the line about four minutes later. Liz was used to this. She knew it often took awhile to locate the doctors in the hospital. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Bartlet’s in the OR right now. Can I take a message?” 

“Oh, um. Yes, just tell her her daughter called please.” 

“Will do.” 

“Thank you.” She hung up and leaned back in the chair, inhaling and then letting out a deep sigh. 

When the phone rang forty-five minutes later, Liz had just exited the bathroom after having another episode. She picked up the phone and then plopped down on the couch, exhausted, before answering. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, what’s going on?” It was Abbey. 

“Mom. Thank God.” 

“What is it? Is everything ok?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve been throwing up all afternoon,” Liz explained. 

“How often?” 

“Oh, I’d say in at least thirty-five of the last sixty minutes,” she estimated. 

“I see.” 

“I think I have the flu or something.” 

Abbey laughed. 

“No, honey, you don’t have the flu.” 

“Then how do you explain this, Dr. Bartlet?” 

“Morning sickness, hon. Plain and simple,” Abbey replied. 

“Morning sickness? It’s three in the afternoon!” 

“I know. It’s some kind of oxymoron and it’s not the most pleasant thing in the world, but it is what it is.” 

Elizabeth sighed. 

“Get used to it, Liz, because this is just the tip of the iceberg.” 

“God,” Liz moaned. “This sucks.” 

“You said it, sister. Actually, I’m surprised you’re experiencing this so early. To this extent at least.” 

“When does it usually start?” Liz asked. 

“Well, technically, it can start anytime. But I never had any problem with morning sickness till at least the third or fourth month.” 

“Then this baby is a rebel.” 

“Just like its mother,” Abbey concurred, laughing. “But uh, yeah I haven’t been sick at all yet. Extreme fatigue, yes, but sick, no.” 

Elizabeth paused. For a moment there, she had forgotten that her mother was pregnant as well. 

“Hmm.” 

“But listen, I gotta get back. I’ve just been paged back to the OR.” 

“Ok. Mom?” 

“What, hon?” 

“What time are you gonna be home tonight?” Liz asked, desperately. She was scared of all this, though she would never admit it. 

“Well, I’m off at eight, so I should be home around nine or so. God willing.” 

Liz’s heart sank. It was going to be a long night and she felt like she was going to face it all on her own. 

“Ok. Is this going to stop any time soon?” 

“It should. Hang in there, kid. I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

 

Chapter Two 

When Abbey walked in the door at 5:30pm, she was exhausted and breathless. She kicked the door closed behind her and dropped her purse and keys on the floor beside the threshold. 

Zoey was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table in the living room all alone, practicing her handwriting. But she immediately hopped up when she heard someone come in. 

“Mommy!” She cried, with surprise, running toward her. 

Abbey kneeled down, arms wide open, to catch her when she jumped into them. 

“Hey, baby doll.” 

“I thought you were Daddy!” 

“Mmm. I can see the resemblance,” Abbey said, laughing. 

“Lizzie said you weren’t gonna be home till after I was asleep!” 

“Change of plans!” 

Zoey grinned, then took Abbey’s hand and dragged her over to the couch. She sat down, while Zoey sat on the floor in front of her legs on and picked up her pencil. 

“Wanna see my write my J’s?” Zoey asked. 

“Sure, baby, go ahead.” 

As Zoey wrote, slowly and carefully, Abbey looked around her unusually quiet house. 

“Where is everyone, Zo?” 

“Hold on,” Zoey replied, as she concentrated on her letter-creating skills. 

“Done! Look. See? They’re J’s!” She exclaimed, excitedly, holding up her paper for Abbey to see. 

“Very good! They’re just perfect.” 

Zoey smiled from ear to ear, then hopped into her mother’s lap, laying her head against Abbey’s chest. Abbey wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and they just sat in silence for a brief, peaceful moment. 

“Oh. I forgot. Ellie’s outside and I think Liz is upstairs,” Zoey said, quietly, yawning. 

“Ok,” Abbey replied, running her fingers through Zoey’s hair. “Is Daddy home yet?” 

Zoey shook her head. 

“Mommy?” 

“What, baby doll?” 

“Am I still gonna be your baby doll when the new baby comes?” She asked, timidly. 

Abbey saw that Zoey was staring blankly, the way only a child can, at her stomach. 

“Of course you are! You’ll always be my baby doll. Even when you’re thirty.” 

Zoey giggled. 

“When I’m THIRTY? I’m never gonna be that old, Mommy.” 

Abbey laughed. 

“You sure know how to make me feel young, Zoey.” 

She kissed the top of her head and said, “All right. Up. I gotta go take a shower.” 

“Why??” Zoey whined. 

“Germs! I’ve been around sick people all day, honey.” 

“But you make them better, don’t you?” 

“Most of the time I do, but germs are still everywhere. Come on, get up.” 

Zoey hopped off of her lap and Abbey slowly stood up, now feeling dizzy. 

As she started walking toward the stairs, Zoey asked, “Mom, what’s for dinner?” 

“Shit,” Abbey said. 

“Mommy!” 

“Sorry, baby. You didn’t hear that, ok?” 

Zoey nodded reluctantly, secretly noting to tell her father that the next time she wanted something her mother said no to. Ah, the wonders of being blackmailed by a six-year-old. 

Abbey stopped walking to think about dinner. She was in no condition to cook, with the way she felt right then. And Jed wasn’t home, and who knew exactly when he would be? 

“ELLIE!” She shouted, turning in the direction of the backyard, far away as it was. 

Apparently her voice carried through a number of rooms, for Ellie came running to the house and into the living room. 

“Hey! You’re home.” 

“Yeah. I’m gonna go take a shower, and Dad’s not home yet so why don’t you call and order some food?” Abbey threw the portable phone at her. 

“Oh, yes!” She cried, catching it. “What kind?” 

“I don’t know, what do you feel like?” 

“Chinese!” Ellie and Zoey both exclaimed at once. 

“Chinese it is.” Abbey nodded. 

The two youngest Bartlet girls both squealed as they ran into the kitchen to get the menu. Abbey then ascended the stairs, only to hear moaning coming from the upstairs bathroom. 

“Liz? Elizabeth, are you all right?” She called, standing in front of the closed bathroom door. 

“What do you think?” 

“I’m coming in.” 

With that, she opened the door to find her daughter on the cold, linoleum floor, hunched over in front of the toilet. 

“Oh, honey,” Abbey said, kneeling beside her to hold back her hair. 

“Has it been like this nonstop since we talked?” She asked. 

“Pretty much,” Liz answered. “You said it would stop.” 

“Well, some days will be worse than others. Just be thankful it didn’t start till you got home from school.” 

“Yeah, but what if it does happen when I AM at school?” 

“I don’t know. You go to the bathroom, I guess.” 

“For the whole class period?” 

“If you think it’s going to be all period, then go to the nurse. That way you won’t get in trouble,” Abbey suggested. 

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Wait, I thought you were working till eight tonight?” 

“Yeah, well, here I am.” 

“Why? Did something happen?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Liz. I’m gonna go take my shower. You gonna be all right in here?” Abbey asked. 

“I guess I’m gonna have to be.” 

Abbey flashed her a reassuring smile and left the room. 

When Jed Bartlet walked inside his house at 6:10pm, it was much louder than it had been half an hour earlier. Ellie was chasing Zoey around the house and both of them were screaming. Jed stood there and watched them, waiting to be noticed. Finally Zoey stopped short right in front of him, causing Ellie to run into her. 

“Ow! Zoey!” She looked up. “Dad!” 

“Hello, oh wonderfully behaved daughters of mine.” 

“Yeah, right, Dad,” Ellie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. 

Zoey gave her father a hug first, then did the same. 

“Where’s your sister?” Jed asked, on his way to the kitchen. 

“Upstairs, hurling,” Ellie replied, nonchalantly. 

“Hurling?!” Jed said, opening the refridgerator and taking out a can of soda. 

Ellie leaned back from the couch and, through the arched doorway that separated the kitchen and living room, shouted, “You better not let Mom catch you with that soda!” 

“Unless you tell her, Mom will never know,” he said, taking a swig. 

“I don’t need to tell her. She’s just upstairs.” 

“What? She’s home?” 

“Yeah, I told you. She’s upstairs,” Ellie answered. 

“She specifically told me she was not gonna be eating with us tonight,” Jed argued. 

“Dad, she’s upstairs. Get over it. And she’s probably not gonna be eating with us tonight. Her and Liz are upstairs, like, dead or something.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think they want any Chinese,” Zoey added, with a grin that plainly said ‘more for us.’ 

“What Chinese?” Jed asked, walking back into the living room. 

“The Chinese Mom told us to order,” Ellie replied. 

“She told you to order Chinese food?” 

“Yeah! You’re really slow tonight, ya know that?” 

“That’s unlike her,” Jed said, suspiciously. 

“Yeah, isn’t it cool?” 

“Uh huh,” he said, throwing his empty soda can in the wastebasket and powerwalking up the stairs. 

On his way to the master bedroom, he passed the bathroom and peaked in. No one. Then, he changed his course of direction and went to Liz’s room. Surprisingly, the door was open and he walked in. 

Elizabeth was laying on her bed with one hand over her forehand and one hand over her stomach. 

“Elizabeth?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How ya feeling? Ellie said you were, uh, throwing up.” 

“I feel like running a marathon, swimming a hundred laps, entering myself in the Tour de France and then, if I’ve still got it, discovering a cure for cancer.” 

“Well then. Not feeling so hot I take it?” 

“No, Dad.” 

“That’s all you had to say. But then again, you’re pregnant…and you’re a Bartlet, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

She let out a fake laugh. 

“You’re witty, Dad.” 

“Ok, I’m gonna go say hello to your mother. And pray to God she’s in a better mood than you are.” 

“Do that.” 

Jed walked into his bedroom and heard the shower running from the master bathroom. 

“Abbey?” He called, while loosening his tie and throwing it onto the bed. 

“Hey!” She called back, from in the shower. 

The door to the bathroom was open and he could feel the steam from where he stood. After taking off his shoes, he walked over and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“What are you doing home? You told me nine.” 

“Oh. Well, I wasn’t feeling that well. I was just weak and exhausted. And you know me, I have to be at my absolute best around patients or I feel I’m not giving them everything they deserve.” 

“How did you manage to escape?” He asked. 

“Eh, slow day.” 

“Slow day at Washington General? Please.” 

“And I called someone in to cover for me,” she replied. 

“I see. Are you feeling any better now?” 

“Little bit. But I always feel better when I’m in the shower, so we’ll see how I feel when I get out.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But how was your day?” Abbey asked. 

“Eh, all right.” 

“How’d it go with those environmental lobbyists?” 

“As good as we could expect. Hey. What’s up with Liz?” 

“Liz? Oh. Morning sickness,” she replied. 

“Already?” 

“It would certainly seem that way. I feel awful though. She doesn’t seem to be taking it well.” 

“Well, if I recall, you didn’t take it that well the first time you were pregnant either,” Jed pointed out. 

“True. But then, I was older.” 

“Yeah. Did she, uh, talk to you at all about school today?” Jed asked, curiously. 

“Not really, why?” She asked, turning the water off. “Hand me my bathrobe, will ya?” 

He grabbed her terrycloth bathrobe, handed it to her through the shower curtain, then moved back to his original position by the door. 

“I just…well, I heard it through the grapevine that the kids weren’t exactly warm and welcoming to her today,” Jed said. 

“What? What grapevine would this be?” 

“The McGarry grapevine. Mallory told Jenny who told Leo…” 

“Who told you,” Abbey finished, stepping out in the shower, now in her bathrobe. 

“Right.” 

“Well, she didn’t mention it to me so it couldn’t have been too traumatic.” 

“That, or it was so traumatic she couldn’t bring herself to mention it to you.” 

“Jed, if she wants to talk about it, she’ll bring it up herself. Right now I think she’s a little distracted,” Abbey said, drying her hair off with a towel. 

Jed nodded, pensively. She laughed at him. 

“Babe, don’t worry about Liz. She’s a fighter.” 

“I know that. I just don’t trust those kids at that school.” 

“I love how you’re not concerned about me at all,” Abbey said, smiling. 

“Well I’m hardly worried about all those MDs at the hospital giving you a hard time about being pregnant.” 

“Hey, I’m the best thoracic surgeon in that whole damn place. Maybe they’re scared of me leaving.” 

“Ha! I’d like to see them try and keep you away.” 

She grinned, then walked over and kissed him, quick on the lips. 

“What was that for?” He asked. 

“That was your hello kiss,” she answered, kissing him again. 

“And what was that for?” 

“That was for being so concerned about Liz.” She kissed him again, lingering a little longer this time. 

“And that one?” 

“Awe, that was just for fun.” 

 

 

Chapter Three 

On June 2nd, a few days before the last day of school, Capitol Hill High held its annual awards ceremony. The ceremony was held in the auditorium and consisted of various student awards being presented. Among them was the Presidential Award of Academics. The award was given to those who had achieved at least a 3.5 GPA that year. It was a big among the Washington political big shots, most of whom had at least one child at Hill, and none of them ever missed a ceremony. 

Representative Jed Bartlet, Senator Leo McGarry, and Congresswoman Jennifer McGarry were no exception. In fact, they sat as close to the stage as humanly possible. The students were seated on one side of the auditorium, with friends and family seated opposite them. Abbey sat in between Jed and Jenny, with Zoey on her lap, and Ellie sitting beside Jed, all of them dressed to the nines. 

“Mommy, when is it gonna be Lizzie’s turn?” Zoey whispered, impatiently, while the other names were called. 

“Soon, baby doll,” Abbey replied. 

“I want it to be Lizzie’s turn NOW!” 

“Shh, Zo, it’s almost Liz’s turn.” 

“Candace L. Ballins. James M. Bannister. Michael J. Barnes. Elizabeth A. Bartlet.” 

Elizabeth smiled and stood when he name was called and started walking up to the stage. Both the Bartlets and the McGarrys were beaming as they clapped wildly. 

Suddenly, through the roar of the crowd, a sinister voice shouted, “SLUT!” 

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks on her way up the steps to the stage. The applause stopped and the room became silent as everyone turned to the back of the auditorium where the voice had come from. 

Jed started to stand, but Abbey held him down, putting her hand in front of his chest. 

A couple of boys in the back, including the one who had done the damage, began snickering, before noticing that the entire auditorium was focused upon them. A few teachers immediately walked toward them and lead them out of the auditorium. 

The audience turned back to Liz, who was still standing frozen on the stairs. She saw the look of both disgust and shock on Mallory’s face and decided she needed to continue on to the stage. She wasn’t going to let this blatant act of disrespect hold her back from receiving her award. She took a deep breath, and walked on. As she did so, an overwhelming applause sounded from the audience. She grinned, tears brimming her eyes, as she accepted her award and took her place with the other award winners. 

Jed and Abbey exchanged rueful glances before standing up and joining in the applause with everyone else. 

After the ceremony, the Bartlets and the McGarrys went out for ice cream. Not one of them brought up the incident back at the school. 

When they got home around 11pm, Jed put Ellie and Zoey to bed straight away. They didn’t complain; they were exhausted. Abbey sat with Elizabeth on the couch while they waited for Jed to come back down. After a few minutes, he came down and sat in the chair across from Abbey and Liz. 

“Looks, guys, I appreciate that you want to help, but I really don’t want to talk about this. At least not right now. I’m tired.” 

“Liz, sweetie, we need to get this out in the open,” Abbey insisted. 

“Oh I think it’s pretty out in the open now, Mom.” 

“How long has this been going on, Elizabeth?” Jed asked, seriously. 

Liz shrugged. 

“It’s really not as bad as all that, I swear.” 

“Come on, Liz, it’s bad. We were there. We heard it,” Jed replied. 

“Dad, I just…I really don’t want to get into this. It’s been a long night. I want to go to bed.” 

He looked at Abbey; she nodded, half-heartedly. 

“Ok. Go on,” he granted. 

“Thank you. Goodnight, guys.” She gave each of them a hug. 

“Night, honey.” 

Elizabeth went upstairs, and Jed and Abbey were left alone. 

“I can’t take this,” Jed said, with exhasperation. 

“It’s not you they’re hurting, Jed, it’s Liz.” 

“When someone hurts my family, they hurt me! You know that, Abbey.” 

“Yes, I know. But if Liz doesn’t want to talk about it, she doesn’t have to. If she doesn’t want to do anything about it, she doesn’t have to.” 

He didn’t say anything, he only looked distraught. 

“I’m right, Jed. Tell me I’m right.” 

“You’re right,” he conceded, sighing. “I just…can’t believe what happened tonight. I’m in shock.” 

“Me too,” Abbey agreed, quietly. “I don’t remember kids being so cruel when we were school.” 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but we never had a pregnant sophmore at my school.” 

“We didn’t either. At least not that I knew of.” 

“Oh, Abbey. I don’t know what to do with this. I want to…protect her. I want to be her father but…” 

“I know, babe. But she became an adult the moment the strip turned pink. She’s got thick skin already, and it’s only gonna get thicker as time goes on.” 

“She’s still a baby, Abbey. She’s my little girl.” 

She reached over and took his hands in hers. 

“It’s gonna be ok. Now, come on. Let’s go to bed.” 

Elizabeth sat in front of her dresser and observed her reflection in the mirror. She looked older. Certainly not sixteen. She wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d gained a few gray hairs after tonight’s ordeal. She placed her award on the top of the dresser and gazed at it with a sad smile on her face. 

“With every happiness, there comes a few sorrows.” 

She quietly laughed. 

“Wise words for one so young, Liz,” she said to herself. 

She then looked over at the framed photograph of her parents that now sat next to the award. It had been taken eleven years earlier- Abbey was but a few months pregnant with Ellie. Liz compared her own face in the mirror to her mother’s. Mallory was right; they did look almost to be the spitting image of each other. Abbey’s features were a bit finer, her hair a bit darker, her smile more delicate. 

Liz considered her mother for a moment. It was rare that she had just taken the time to stop and realize how truly incredible she was. To Liz, she was always just Mom, and was taken for granted like most others of her kind. But Abigail Bartlet was different, and it was only then that this occurred to Elizabeth. She was talented, ambitious, loving, intelligent, funny, and more beautiful than Liz herself could ever hope to be, at least in her own self-deprecating eyes. It was no wonder her parents were still together, Liz decided. Her father would be out of his mind to let her go. 

“Ok, Mom,” Liz said in a whisper, running her fingers over the glass that shielded the photograph. 

“If I ever want to successfully emulate you, I’m going to have to be strong. Stronger. I won’t disappoint you. I am going to have this baby and raise it the best way I know how- the way you did.” 

Abbey Bartlet had no idea her daughter admired her so. She’d never given her any indications that this might be so. But, if she had known how Elizabeth desired to emulate her, she never would have made her next move. 

 

 

Chapter Four 

The day after the award ceremony, Elizabeth had a good day. 

It was exciting to her just to be able to say she had a good day. It had been so long. And it was surprising to her, after last night’s ordeal, that not a single person at school harassed her in the least bit. She finished her last final exams of the year- and she knew she had totally aced them! To top it off, she hadn’t felt sick all day. Something told her it was too good to be true. 

11:09pm. 

Jed sat on the couch, wringing his hands, as his gaze alternated from the clock to the window. Five hours late. She was five hours late! So far. 

He had been shifting back and forth from worry to suspicion all evening as he waited for his wife to return home. She had promised to be home by 6pm, “come hell, high water, or unexpected heavy influx of patients.” Jed knew he was going to be in a meeting with Speaker Loudon till after eight, and Abbey promised she would be home to take Ellie to her soccer game at 6:30. When he got home at 8:45, there was no sign of her. He’d found Ellie sitting, blotchy-eyed, indicating that she’d been crying, on the stairs waiting. Liz had already put Zoey to bed and then been on the phone all evening. 

After finally settling Ellie down in her room, he had sat and talked with Leo on the phone for about an hour, while Elizabeth sat near him and read a book. Then even she went to bed. But there was no way in hell he was going to bed until Abbey came home. The mixture of anger and concern he felt prevented him for doing so. He had called the hospital twice since he’d come home, and both times he was told “Dr. Bartlet cannot be reached right now,” and nothing more. That meant nothing to him. It meant she could have left already or she could be tied up in the OR or with a patient. 

She had been working much later than usual throughout the past week. At first, he figured she was just trying to make up for that night she had left early. But when it continued, he became frustrated. 

Finally, at 11:25pm, Jed heard keys unlocking the front door. He immediately sat up, ready to pounce. Abbey walked in the door, her head turned to the floor, her dark hair covering her face, and she dropped her purse at her normal place beside the door. He stood up quickly. 

“Where the HELL have you been?!” He exclaimed, causing her to jump with alarm. 

When he saw her face, he noticed it was all red and wet with tears. She didn’t respond to him, she only exhaled deeply, then sniffled. His look of anger was instantly replaced by a look of fear as he walked toward her. 

“Oh my God, what happened?” 

One look at him and the tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably. 

“Oh, Abbey,” he said with concern as he pulled her into his arms. “Baby, what happened??” 

She continued to cry copiously and he held her tighter. Still, she said nothing. He pulled away far enough just so he could guide her over to the couch. He sat down and she lay down beside him, resting her head in his lap. 

“Shh, it’s ok, honey, it’s all right,” he said, soothingly, rubbing her back as she carried on with her tears. 

Clearly she wasn’t ready to talk, so he took the initiative. 

“I’m sorry I shouted at you. I’ve just been frustrated that you’ve been working so late recently. But that’s no excuse for me to…” 

“It’s ok,” she whispered, sniffling. “I have an explanation for that, I should have told you.” 

“No, it’s all right, you don’t have to…” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Ok, whatever you want to do.” 

“Do you remember the girl I treated a few weeks ago? Felicity Meecham. She’d been raped…brutally.” 

“Oh. I remember,” he replied, softly. 

“Well, a lot of her wounds she acquired from the attack had been acting up and bothering her, so she’d checked herself into GW for the last week. Which is why I’ve been getting home so late. I just…I couldn’t leave her, Jed. She was so fragile and…tormented.” 

“I understand, Abbey. Is that what you’re upset about? Felicity?” 

“Oh, God. Jed, you can’t imagine what this girl has been through. I was off at five, and I went to check on her before I left. We started talking and…god, the horrible things she told me.” 

“What, honey.” 

“I can’t even…lord. Alcoholic mother, abusive father, her sister was killed a few months ago in a car accident…and then the rape…she’s only seventeen years old!” 

She started to cry again. He continued to rub her back as she mustered up the strength to continue. 

“Finally she told me that real reason she wanted to check herself in. The wounds were hurting her, yes, but there was something else. And it had taken her the whole week to get the confidence to tell me. And I just felt so…angry at myself. And the others who worked on Felicity with me. I couldn’t believe, I still can’t believe, that we’d overlooked it. We hadn’t even really done a proper test…” 

“Calm down, sweetie, it’s ok,” Jed comforted her. 

“She was pregnant, Jed. Pregnant! That goddamn rapist got her pregnant. And we didn’t even catch it,” she admitted, weeping profusely. 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. Was pregnant?” 

She swallowed her tears then took a deep breath. 

“That’s where I was tonight.” 

“Where?” He was confused. 

She sighed and reluctantly sat up so she could look at him. 

“She was carrying the rapist’s baby, Jed. More or less the spawn of evil. She…she said she couldn’t trust anyone else, besides me. I had to do it.” 

He frowned. 

“Had to do what, Abbey?” 

She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. 

“She couldn’t let her parents know she was pregnant. So we didn’t tell them. I feel now like I’ve broken some parental code of honor or something. I just…well, I’d want to know if my daughter had an…” 

She stopped herself. 

“Abbey, tell me you didn’t,” Jed pleaded with her, a desperate look in his eyes. 

“I had to,” she began tearing up again. “She said if I didn’t do it, she wasn’t going to let anyone. I couldn’t…I couldn’t let her have that baby.” 

“Good Lord, Abigail.” He looked away from her. 

“Jed.” She turned his head to look into his eyes. 

He saw the pain and agony plain on her face and immediately the wall he’d just built came crumbling down. She buried her head on his shoulder and cried, something she couldn’t seem to stop herself from doing. 

“It was horrible, Jed. I don’t know how some other doctors can do it. There I was…taking the life away from this innocent, scarcely formed human being. There were points when I literally thought I was going to be sick. Right there in the operating room.” 

“Abbey, did anyone know you were doing this?” 

“No,” she replied, quietly. 

“You did this without telling anyone at the hospital?” 

Silence. 

“She didn’t want anyone to know. And…and I was too embarassed,” she admitted. 

“Oh, Abbey,” he sighed, tightening his grip around her. 

“I just kept thinking…that this life I’m aborting here with my own hands…that’s what’s inside me right now. And I felt like I was killing my own baby. It made me physically sick. And I…I…” 

“Shh, it’s all right, baby. Don’t cry.” 

But hearing him say that only made her cry more. He held her close, and he looked up, blinking back tears. He wanted nothing more than to be there for her, but his mind kept wandering to the fact that his wife had just committed a mortal sin. Murder. 

Ellie Bartlet had heard her mother come in and started downstairs to confront her about missing her soccer game. But when she saw her father guide her to the couch, as she cried, she stopped on the stairway and sat quietly, so as not to be noticed. And she’d heard everything. 

 

 

Chapter Five 

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of screaming. She bolted upright, and the screaming turned into mere whimpers. The whimpers turned into cries and the cries into words, which Elizabeth couldn’t make out. It was coming from the room directly next to her own- Ellie’s. She waited a moment. The noise didn’t stop. Liz wondered why one of her parents hadn’t gone in to check on her sister already. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and went into Ellie’s room. She was clearly asleep, but crying and talking nonetheless. 

“Mommy, no! No, not Lizzie. No! Don’t, Mom! Don’t kill the baby! Stop!” 

Liz quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed and shook Ellie awake. 

“Ellie! Ellie, wake up.” 

Ellie opened her eyes, which were filled with years, and immediately threw herself into Liz’s arms. When she had calmed down, she broke away and leaned back on her bed again. 

“What were you dreaming about, El?” Liz asked, sympathetically. 

“It wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare.” 

“Well, what happened?” 

Ellie bit her lip, hesitantly. 

“Come on, El, it’s ok. You can tell me,” Liz insisted. 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because.” 

“Ellie, just tell me.” 

Ellie sighed. 

“Ok. But you can’t get mad,” she demanded. 

“I won’t get mad,” Liz agreed. 

“Mom…well…Mom was killing the baby,” Ellie admitted. 

“What?! Who’s baby?” 

“Your baby.” 

“Oh my God,” Liz whispered, realizing how horrifying that must have been for her. “So the baby was already born in your dream?” 

“No,” Ellie replied. 

At first, Elizabeth was confused. Then it dawned on her. 

“Oh, JESUS. That’s…that’s really freaky, Ellie. Why the heck would you dream about something like that?” 

Ellie looked away. Liz eyed her suspiciously. 

“Tell me, Ellie,” Liz ordered. “Were the kids at your school giving you a hard time about this too?” 

“No. But I…I heard Mom and Dad talking tonight.” 

“Yeah, what about?” 

“Mom performed an abortion on someone tonight,” Ellie blurted out, more blunt than she had intended too. 

Liz’s jaw dropped; she did not speak. 

“On a rape victim. And she didn’t tell anyone she was doing it.” 

Still, Elizabeth remained silent. 

“She was crying, Liz. I’d never seen her like that before. I thought she was, like, having a ceizure or something. She said she felt like she was killing her own baby while she was doing it. Dad said it was like murder.” 

“He was mad,” Liz whispered, more like a questioned than a statement. 

“No, he was holding her. But I think he was pretty upset by it.” 

“Hmm,” Liz mumbled, pensively. 

“But not as upset as Mom. It seemed like she was scarred for life or something.” 

“I wonder why they didn’t come in here when you were screaming,” Liz stated, thoughtfully. 

“They were probably out cold,” Ellie said. “They took sleeping pills.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because Dad said, ‘Honey, we’d better take some sleeping pills if we wanna sleep through the night,’” she answered, deepening her voice to imitate her father. “They were pretty freaked out, Liz.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“No. I feel bad for her.” 

At 7am, a pajama-clad Zoey crept into her parents’ room. The sleeping pills they had indeed taken the night before were apparently effective for they were still sound asleep. She ran up and jumped on the bed. 

“Mommy, Daddy, time to get uuuuup!” She said, sitting on Jed’s back. 

Jed groaned, languidly, and tried to twist himself around. With one arm, he scooped his 6-year-old off of him and she landed next to him on the bed. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go and get dressed?” Jed suggested, rubbing his eyes. 

“Lizzie said to make sure you’re both wide awake so you’re not late for work.” 

Jed looked past Zoey at his wife. Abbey was clearly awake despite the fact that her eyes remained shut. Her eye makeup had run and dried around her eyes after the crying she’d done yesterday evening. His heart went out to her. 

“Uh, tell Liz that Mom and I are gonna skip work today, honey,” Jed said. 

Abbey’s eyes shot open. 

“Why??” Zoey asked. 

Jed thought for a moment, and Abbey raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his response. 

“Because…because it’s your last day of school! And we wanted to be around when you got home.” 

Zoey grinned and gave her father a hug. Then she turned, smiling, to look at her mother. 

“Hi, Mommy.” 

“Hi, sweetie,” Abbey returned, with a weak smile. 

Zoey could tell something was wrong with her mother. She had no idea what it could be, but it was definitely something. 

“I love you!” Zoey cried, hugging her. 

Abbey was touched and genuinely delighted. 

“I love you too, baby doll.” 

Satisfied, Zoey crawled off of the bed. 

“I’ll tell Lizzie!” she promised, skipping out the door. 

“Thank you!” Jed called after her, laughing. 

Then, he gazed over at his wife. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling reassuringly. 

She but sent him a bittersweet smile in return. 

“How ya feeling?” 

“Ok,” she replied, yawning. 

“I do want you to stay home today, Abbey.” 

Surprisingly, she didn’t argue, she only nodded. 

“And I’m staying home with you.” 

“Ok,” she answered. 

“Abbey.” 

He gently pushed her hair behind her ears and then ran the back of his hand over her cheek. 

“Jed, I’m ok,” she insisted. 

He nodded. 

“Of course you are.” 

“Jed, really, I am.” 

“Abbey.” 

“What?” 

“I love you!” He said, imitating his youngest daughter. 

She laughed. 

“I love you too, baby doll.” 

“And I don’t care about what you did,” he stated, seriously now. “I understand why you did it. I love you for being so strong and I love you for essentially saving that girl’s life, even though it went against everything you believe in. And I love you for being so completely honest with me about this.” 

At that, she began to tear up. 

“Come here,” he said, pulling her into him and holding her tight. 

After a moment, there was a knock at the door and Elizabeth walked right in. 

“Mom, Dad.” 

They broke apart only slightly to look up at her. 

“Elizabeth,” Jed said, with a mock formality. 

“Uh…Zoey said you guys are gonna ditch work today?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered. 

“Ok, well, um. I gotta leave to catch the bus now. Zoey and Ellie have to be at the bus stop in forty-five minutes. So if you could just make sure they leave on time…” 

“Ok, Mom,” Jed replied, laughing at her. Always the responsible one. 

“Ok. I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, Liz,” Jed said. 

“Bye, honey,” Abbey said. 

“Have a great last day!” He called after her. 

“Thank you!” 

Forty-five minutes later, Ellie and Zoey had already left for school (only stopping in to see their parents once to say goodbye). Jed and Abbey were still in bed. They couldn’t remember the last time they were able to lounge around in bed past 8 o’clock. 

“So. What now?” Abbey questioned. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Ohhh, can we just stay in bed all day?” 

“We can do whatever you want, babe,” he replied. 

“Let’s watch soap operas all day long. And eat marshmellows.” 

“Now, now, Dr. Bartlet. That may be hazardous to your health.” 

“Screw my health. I want marshmellows, I want junk food, and I want soda. Lots and lots of sugar and caffeine.” 

Jed grinned. 

“You got it, dude.” 

But she was serious. 

 

 

Chapter Six 

“Mallory!” Liz shouted, jogging over to her best friend’s locker before their last lunch period of the year. 

“Hey.” 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“Just cleaning out my locker. What are YOU up to?” Mallory asked. 

“I have big news.” 

“Bigger than being sixteen and pregnant?” 

“Possibly.” 

“Oooh, do tell.” 

“My mother, Dr. Abigail Anne Bartlet, M.D., gave someone an abortion last night,” Liz announced. 

“Oh my God, Liz. You’re kidding!” 

“Nope. She was a rape victim.” 

“Your mother?!” 

“No! The girl she performed the abortion on,” Liz replied. 

“Oh, wow. That’s big. I can’t belive she told you about it though.” 

“She didn’t. Ellie told me.” 

“She told Ellie?!” 

“No, Ellie overheard her telling my dad.” 

“Well, how’s she doing?” Mallory questioned. 

“Not good. At all. She didn’t go to work today. And Dad stayed home with her.” 

“They both stayed home? That’s serious, Liz. They never stay home from work.” 

“I know. But I don’t really know what to do. I mean, she doesn’t even think I know about it. What can I do?” Elizabeth said. 

“Just be there for her, I guess. How do you feel about this? Are you ok?” 

“I don’t like it, Mal. Period. But like…I kind of admire her, like why she did it. It took a lot of courage. I mean, even you know how my mom feels about abortions.” 

“Yeah.” 

“She’s pro-other people having them, but she’d never have one. And, up until now, she’d never perform them. I just…I don’t know, I’m worried about her. She gets freaked out about stuff. I don’t know how it’s gonna be,” Liz admitted. 

“Well, she’s got your dad. You know he’ll do anything for her. She’ll be ok.” 

“Yeah. So anyway…three hours till freedom!” 

By the time Liz got home, Jed had managed to get himself dressed and out of bed. He wanted to take the girls out for ice cream or dinner when they got home, to celebrate the end of the school year. Liz found him in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets. 

“Hey, Dad,” she greeted him, throwing her backpack down on a chair. 

He whipped around. 

“Hey, Lizzie. How was it?” 

She hopped up and sat down on the counter top. 

“It was good! I’m just so glad it’s over. For a few months anyway.” 

“Did you cry?” Jed asked, facetiously. 

“Only a little.” 

“Ha!” 

“Mallory cried too!” 

“Girls will be girls.” 

“Shut up,” she laughed. 

He tossed her a juice box. 

“Where’s Mom?” Liz questioned. 

“Upstairs.” 

“Is she asleep or something?” 

“Doubt it.” 

“I’m gonna go say hi,” she said. 

“Ok. Liz?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Be nice.” 

She looked at him suspiciously, then nodded and left the room. 

“Mom?” Elizabeth called as she opened the door to her parents’ bedroom. 

“Hi, darlin,” Abbey said, sitting up and propping a pillow up behind her. 

Liz went over and sat beside her on the bed. She was shocked to see bags of chips and other snacks, cans of soda, and various candy wrappers strewn around the bed area. No wonder her father had escaped the mess. 

“What the hell is going on!” Liz exclaimed. 

“Elizabeth Adele Bartlet, don’t you dare swear at me!” Abbey snapped back. 

“Candy? Soda? Mom, there is more junk food here on this bed than in Dad’s secret stash!” 

“I just had a moment of weakness is all.” 

“A moment? Looks like you’ve had an entire day of weakness.” 

“I’m pregnant. They’re called cravings. I can’t control it,” Abbey argued. 

“That is not what this is, Mother.” 

“Why do you care so much, Elizabeth?!” 

“Because I care about you and this isn’t right!” Liz cried, storming out of the room. 

She continued on walking till she got to her own room. 

“That’s it,” she whispered to herself. 

And she decided that her only option now was to call for back up. After all, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

The phone rang loud and clear in the McGarry residence. Mallory raced to the phone and answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Mal, it’s me.” 

“Hey, Liz. School’s been over two hours and already you can’t live without me,” Mallory said, laughing. 

“You got me. Hey, is your mother around?” 

“Uh, yeah, actually. She came home early today. Why?” 

“Can you put her on the phone?” Liz asked. 

“Why?” 

“I have a proposition for her.” 

 

 

Chapter Seven 

“ABIGAIL!” 

Jennifer McGarry burst through the Bartlets’ front door without knocking. Mallory entered slowly after her. 

“Abbey!” She shouted up the staircase, to no avail. 

Jed rushed in from the kitchen, with Zoey, Liz, and Ellie trailing behind, to see what was going on. 

“Jenny? What’s going on?” He questioned with concern. 

Mallory moved to the other side of the room to stand next to Liz. 

“You’re asking ME?” 

“You’re the one who just burst into my house shouting like a maniac, Jen,” Jed pointed out, laughing slightly. 

“Where is she?” Jenny asked. 

“Abbey?” 

“No, Jane Fonda. What do you think?” 

“She’s upstairs. What are you…” 

“ABBEY!” Jenny shouted, quickly ascending the stairs. 

Jed ran after her. 

“Jenny, what is going…” 

“Jenny?” Abbey called, softly, from her bedroom. 

“I’m coming, honey!” Jenny called back, racing to the room. 

Jed put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” 

“I cannot believe you let this happen,” Jenny accused. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’re supposed to know her better than anybody. And then what happens? I get a call from your teenage daughter begging me to come over and save her mother.” 

Jed glanced down at Liz, who was standing at the foot of the stairs watching with the rest of the girls. 

“Look, Jen, Abbey’s just not feeling well so she…” 

“Don’t bullshit me, Jed Bartlet. She’s got junk food in there, dammit,” Jenny argued. 

“She’s pregnant…” 

“Pregnant or not, Abbey Bartlet does not go on junk food binges. How could you not have recognized the severity of this situation?” 

Jed was speechless. How could he argue with a statement that sounded so ridiculous? To someone else, it would have sounded ridiculous at least. But suddenly he realized that Jenny was right. Abbey Bartlet does not go on junk food binges, period. He should have realized it right from the beginning. She was wallowing her own self-pity. And her concern about health was the first casualty of war. It was only going to get worse. 

Jenny shook her head with disdain and headed into Abbey’s room and subsequently shut the door before Jed could follow her in. 

“What went on out there?” Abbey asked, confused. 

Jenny came and sat down on the bed next to Abbey. 

“Abbey, your husband’s a jackass.” 

Abbey laughed. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Why is he a jackass this time?” Abbey questioned. 

“For letting you lay in here stuffing your face, watching television. My God, look at this place. Food everywhere. Not just food…sugar. Candy. More caffeine than should ever be consumed by a single human being! I can’t believe you, Abbey.” 

“You don’t know, Jenny. You don’t know what happened.” 

“I’ll be damned if I don’t!” Jenny exclaimed. 

“Who told you?!” Abbey demanded. 

“Your lovely daughter, that’s who.” 

“Liz,” Abbey muttered, under her breath. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” 

“I was going to eventually. When I felt better.” 

“If you waited until you felt better to call me, then what good would I have been to you? I’m your best friend. It’s moments like these when I come in handy,” Jenny said. 

“I can’t believe Liz had the nerve to call you.” 

“Be grateful.” 

“Why?” Abbey asked. 

“Because I’m getting you the hell out of here.” 

“What?!” 

“I’ve already rounded up the gang. Red alert. They’ll be here tomorrow morning and then we’re gone,” Jenny announced. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I most certainy am not. They’re taking an overnight train to DC. We all leave for New York City tomorrow morning.” 

“But, Jen, I…” 

“…better start packing,” Jenny finished for her. 

“Jen, I can’t just up and leave. Neither can you, for that matter.” 

“Oh, yes, we can! And we will. Don’t worry. I’ve taken the liberty of calling the hospital for you already.” 

“You what?!” 

“You’re not feeling well. Constant morning sickness. If anyone asks.” Jenny winked. 

“Jenny…” Abbey started to protest in a whining voice. 

Jenny hopped up and opened Abbey’s closet. 

“Now. Do you want to bring your black leather skirt or the denim one?” 

All Abbey could do was laugh incredulously at her best friend’s audacity. 

“All right. Both then,” Jenny decided, pulling them both off the hanger. 

By this time, Jed had already returned downstairs. He knew better than to go into his bedroom at that given moment. Jenny and Abbey were two very obstinate women and there was no way in hell he was going to get in their line of fire. He sat with the girls in the living room while they watched TV. 

“Jenny!” They all heard Leo shout as he unexpectedly burst into the Bartlet household, something which seemed to be the trend that day. 

“Don’t bother, Leo. She’s upstairs with Abbey,” Jed said, blandly, not even looking behind him at Leo. 

Leo walked over to him. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Don’t know.” 

Leo looked at Mallory. 

“Mal, what’s going on?” 

“If he doesn’t know, I don’t know!” Mallory said. 

“My wife left me a note saying ‘Meet me at Jed & Abbey’s ASAP. Something’s happened.’ What the hell does that mean?” 

“Hey!” Zoey cried out, at the mentioning of hell. 

“Sorry, Zoey,” Leo replied. “What the heck does that mean?” 

“Well, Jenny is apparently under the impression that my wife needs some sort of saving. Abbey is Snow White, Jenny’s the prince, and apparently our daughters are the dwarves.” 

“What are you, the Brothers Grimm? That tells me absolutely nothing!” 

Jed sighed and said, “Have a seat. We’re watching The Cosby Show. The Huxtables are at it again.” 

Leo reluctantly sat down next to Jed on the couch. Then Ellie came waltzing back into the living room. 

“Hey! Dad, that was my seat!” She cried, referring to where Leo was now sitting. 

“Then sit on the floor, Bashful.” 

“Bashful!” Ellie exclaimed, offensively. 

“All right then. Sneezy.” 

“No, Ellie’s Grumpy!” Zoey added, sticking her tongue out at her older sister. 

“Then what am I?” Liz asked. 

“You’re Sleepy.” 

“And what are you?” 

“I’m Happy!” Zoey exclaimed, letting out a little giggle. 

Liz rolled her eyes. 

“Dork,” she muttered under her breath, laughing. 

“Dad! Lizzie called me a dork!” 

“Elizabeth, your sister is not a dork. She’s Dopey,” Jed said. 

“Yeah, ok, Doc.” 

“I feel left out,” Mallory complained. 

“This is a ridiculous conversation,” Leo mumbled. He was still frustrated about the whole situation. 

“Hey, Elizabeth,” Ellie said. “Remember when Zoey used to call you Lizzlebit?” 

Everyone started laughing. Zoey pouted. 

“I did not!” 

“Yes, you did! You called her Lizzlebit!” 

“No! Dad!” 

“Sorry, honey, but your sisters are right for once,” Jed replied. “You did call her Lizzlebit.” 

Zoey continued pouting. 

“Cheer up, Zo,” Liz said. “It was cute. Embarassing around other people, but cute.” 

Just then, Jenny came bounding down the stairs. Leo immediately stood and walked over to her. 

“Well?” 

“Well, let’s go,” Jenny said. 

Mallory stood up as well. 

“What do you mean ‘let’s go’? You’re not even gonna tell me what happened?” Leo said. 

“In the car, Leo. Come on, Mallory.” 

“Jenny…” Jed began. 

“Jed, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Jenny admitted. 

“Ok, but I…” 

“We’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I’m picking up Abbey and dropping off Leo and Mallory.” 

“Excuse me?!” Leo exclaimed. 

“Abbey and I are going to New York City. You and Leo are taking care of the kids while we’re gone.” 

“And just who decided this?” Leo demanded. 

“I did!” 

“And what about Abbey?” Jed inquired. 

“She’s on board.” 

“And just who are you going to New York with, may I ask?!” Jed was almost shouting now. 

“Millie, Julia, and Michelle. They’re coming down from New England.” 

Jed and Leo didn’t know what to say. They both knew that any arguments or protests they might have would be completely wasted on Jenny. There was nothing they could do but go along with it. 

That night, Jed and Abbey had retreated to their bedroom much earlier than usual. Liz assumed it was because he was trying to talk Abbey out of going to New York. She knew the reason couldn’t be “that other thing” (which she preferred not to think about…ever) because she didn’t hear a single noise come from the room all night long. Thus, after Ellie and Zoey had gone to bed, Liz was on her own. It was her first official night of summer. And she was spending it at home watching TV while the rest of her house was silent. This depressed her greatly. When the phone rang at 9:35pm, she was grateful for the disturbed silence. 

“Hello?” 

“Liz?” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s Ben.” 

“Oh.” Well, that had certainly taken her by surprise. “Hi.” 

“Um. How are you?” 

“I’m…good. How are you?” She asked. 

“Fine, fine. I’m calling because…well, we never really…you know, talked about this.” 

That’s right. They had hardly considered their situation at all. She’d told him she was pregnant, he nearly fainted, she went home. And that was that. 

“I guess we didn’t.” 

“So you wanna get together soon and talk about it? Maybe tomorrow?” 

She hesitated, before realizing there was no getting out of this one. It was an inevitable conversation. 

“Uh, sure. Tomorrow’s good.” 

“Ok. I’ll swing by and pick you up around six, all right?” 

“Yeah, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye, Liz.” 

“Bye.” 

Elizabeth suddenly regretted instigating the New York plan. Tomorrow night was going to be hell, and she knew she would be looking to Abbey for support. But she wouldn’t be there. It was going to be one helluva weekend. 

 

 

Chapter Eight 

Early the next morning, Jed was in their room helping Abbey finish packing her suitcases. He wasn’t feeling completely comfortable with this trip. If Abbey was having a hard time, he would prefer that she be with him, and not far away in a city full of trouble. But Abbey felt differently. She wanted to escape her situation entirely and go far, far away. Not that she wanted to escape her husband and her children particularly, because she didn’t. She just needed to find peace of mind, a new perspective. Only then would she feel better. 

“Are you sure wanna do this?” Jed asked. 

“Yes,” she replied, simply. 

“You know, if you want to get away, I could take you somewhere. Anywhere. Just us.” 

“No, Jed. This is what I want to do. It’s not you, it’s not the kids. I just need a little change of pace,” Abbey explained. 

“You’re only going for the weekend, right?” He asked, nervously. 

“Yes, I’m only going for the weekend,” she answered, matter-of-factly. “I’ll be back Sunday.” 

“If you change your mind…” 

“I’m going, Jed. I need to have a weekend with just the girls.” 

“Ok, ok. But I want you to call me when you get there.” 

“Yeah, I will,” she replied. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise! Come on, let’s finish packing.” 

Meanwhile, the Bartlet girls were downstairs in the living room waiting. Like their father, they too were apprehensive about Abbey going on this trip. 

“Liz, explain to me again why Mom is going to New York,” Ellie said. 

“Just a little vacation. She needs to get away for awhile.” 

“Is it because of us?” Zoey asked. 

“No, Zoey. She just needs a break. It’s like…how you need recess at school. Understand?” 

“I guess. But this is a really long recess.” 

“Well…it’s an adult recess,” Liz explained. “Adult recesses are longer.” 

“So this vacation is a recess,” Ellie recapped. “And New York is the playground?” 

“Uh…yeah, basically.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t like it,” Ellie stated. 

“It’s not up to you, El.” 

“And she’s gonna be back Sunday?” Zoey questioned. 

“Yep. Sunday,” Liz replied. 

“Why can’t we go with her?” 

“Because she needs to be alone, Zoey! Dad isn’t even going with her. It’s just for the girls.” 

“But we’re girls!” Zoey protested. 

“Yeah, but it’s not the same thing.” 

“Who else is going on this trip again?” Ellie wondered. 

“Mom, Jenny, Aunt Julia, Aunt Michelle, and Millie.” 

“That’s it?” 

“As far as I know.” 

“When are they coming?” 

“Any minute now.” 

At that moment, the front door flew open and a chorus of squeals and shouts filled the house. The girls quickly shifted to see them, their mother’s best friends (and sisters). But…not only them. In addition, they had all broughts their husbands…and their children. 

“We’re here!” Jenny shouted as they all piled into the living room. 

Liz, Ellie, and Zoey ran over and gave everyone a hug, surprised at the amount of them. 

“What are you all doing here?!” Liz asked. 

“Surprise!” Julia said. 

“Well, yeah but…” 

Her sentence was interuppted when everyone noticed Abbey come down the stairs, with Jed following close behind. 

“Abbey!” Millie ran over and hugged her tightly. 

“Oh, honey, how are you?” Michelle came over and hugged her as well. 

Abbey blinked back tears. She was so thrilled to see all of them. Then she noticed Amanda Bartlet-Walton, who was purposely hiding behind everyone. 

“Oh my God, Amanda!” Abbey exclaimed, running up and hugging her. 

“Jesus, you look disgustingly gorgeous. It’s sickening how fabulous you look,” Amanda said, with mock disdain. 

“I didn’t know you were coming!” 

“That’s because we didn’t tell you,” Jenny said, grinning. 

Jed cleared his throat and all the women turned their attention to him, Amanda in particular. 

“Ahem. Amanda,” Jed said. 

“Hello, cuz,” she grinned and walked over for a big bear hug from her cousin. 

It was only then that Abbey noticed not only the women, but their husbands and children. 

“Oh my God,” she said, under her breath. “What’s all this?” 

“We couldn’t leave the guys own their own with the kids while we were away,” Millie admitted. 

“So they’re all gonna stay here with Jed,” Amanda said. Jed shot her an evil glance, and Amanda laughed. 

And there were many of them. Millicent had brought her husband, Scott Griffith, and their children, Joe (14) and Evan (11). Abbey’s younger sister, Michelle, brought her husband, Dallas Brady, and their four children- Tallulah (13), Jake (12), Stephanie (9), and Ryan (7). Amanda had her husband, Matthew Walton, with her, along with their two children- Mark (14) and Julie (10). Julia brought along her husband, whom she’d married only two weeks earlier. His name was André Meluard and yes, he was French. Very French. And, of course, Jenny brought Leo and Mallory. This added up to a total of twelve children and six guys, and they had to inhabit one house for two days and three nights. The look of sheer panic on Jed’s face was priceless. 

“So. Are you ready?” Jenny questioned, anxiously. 

“You mean you’re really leaving everyone here in this house?” 

“You bet we are. Now, come on, everyone. Say your goodbyes.” 

The women all obliged and said their goodbyes to their husbands and children. 

“Come on, Abbey!” Jenny beckoned, as Abbey was hugging Zoey. 

They broke apart, and Abbey turned to Jed, for a moment just looking at him apologetically. After a deep sigh, she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was short enough that it didn’t gross out any of the kids, and long enough to let him know how much she appreciated his concern. Long enough to show that she knew how much he loved her, and that she reciprocated the feeling wholeheartedly. It was a silent communication they were quite familiar with, one they both understood completely. When she finally pulled away, all of his apprehensions about her going on the trip melted away. He trusted her, and if she thought this would make her feel better, he was in complete favor of it. There was nothing that needed to be said between them. Thus, with a half-smile, Abbey bid him farewell. She took hold of her suitcase and the girls ushered her out of the house, all of them giggling and shreiking like schoolgirls. And while it was a much-anticipated girls’ weekend out for them, their departure was such sweet sorrow for their husbands, for each of them was rather intimidated by the thought of being alone for three days with twelve kids. 

They all piled into Jenny’s minivan, with Jenny driving and Abbey in the passenger’s seat. 

“We need music!” Julia shouted from the back. 

“Yeah, put on some Dylan!” Amanda suggested. 

“Just like the old days,” Michelle said, sighing nostalgically. 

“I don’t know….might remind Abbey about her shady past,” Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at Abbey. 

They all shreiked with laughter. Abbey blushed. 

“Abbey, what do YOU want to listen to?” 

“Anything but you guys!” She cried, giggling at them. She missed this quality time with her girlfriends. 

“What an idea,” Julia mused, thoughtfully. 

“Oh, no,” Abbey mumbled. 

“Looks like we’re going to have to make our own music, guys. What do you think? Should we sing ‘Hey Jude’ or torture Abbey with ‘Blowin’ in the Wind’?” 

“Ahhhh!” Abbey moaned between spurts of laughter. “This is going to be an unbearable vacation!” 

Back at the house, “the husbands” sat around the living room silently once the kids had gone their separate ways throughout the house. Finally, Matt spoke. 

“Uh, anyone know when the Sox-Phillies game is gonna be on?” 

They were guys. They all knew the answer. And Jed had a feeling the entire weekend would be spent with them glued to the TV and the kids playing in the backyard. The only time anyone would move would be for meals and meals only. He was missing Abbey desperately already. 

 

 

Chapter Nine 

Four hours later, the ladies reached their hotel in New York City, the Hilton. Jenny had booked them all two bedroom suite, complete with living area and kitchenette. When they arrived inside the room, there were shocked at the size of it as they walked around in amazement. 

“I’m surprised you could get such a nice room on such short notice,” Millie said. “You forget my powerful position, Millicent,” Jenny said, turning her nose to the air with mock haughtiness. “As Congresswoman Jennifer L. McGarry, a suite at the Hilton is only one of many perks.” 

“Wow,” Michelle whispered, looking at the paintings on the wall. 

“Ok, gals, let’s choose roomies. There are six of us. Two of us in each bedroom and two of us in the living room. Now, I know we all want to room with Abbey, because apparently we’re in junior high and she’s Miss Prissy Popular Cheerleader and we’re all getting ready to fight over her,” Jenny said, grinning sarcastically. 

“Hey, we don’t want to room with Abbey. I lived with her eighteen years and Michelle lived with her for fourteen. We’ve had enough of her,” Julia laughed. 

“Good, then I’m going to steal her,” Millie stated. “Jenny, you get to see her everyday. And Amanda…you just lose.” 

Everyone laughed. 

“Fine, I’ll room with Jen, ok?” Amanda looked at Jenny, who smiled in agreement. 

Julia rolled her eyes. 

“And I guess the Bennett sisters get stuck together by default, huh?” 

“We’re not the Bennett sisters anymore, Mrs. Méluard,” Michelle replied. 

“You mean Madame Méluard,” Abbey corrected, laughing. 

“Oui, oui, Madame le Docteur,” Julia answered Abbey, with a wink. 

“Ok, troops, unload your gear and then we shall prepare for our first mission,” Jenny ordered. 

They all saluted her, then disappeared into their various rooms to begin the unpacking process. Despite the fact that there were four phones in the entire room, Abbey did not use a single one of them to fulfill her promise to her husband. 

Matt, André, Scott, Dallas, and Leo sat around the kitchen table while Jed went through the cabinets and the refridgerator. 

“Nothing,” Jed said, exhasperated. 

“Nothing?” Scott repeated. 

“Nothing.” 

“Damn. What the hell are we gonna feed these kids?” Matt questioned. 

“I don’t know, but it’s after 12pm. They’re going to ambush us any minute now,” Dallas added. “At least the Brady clan will.” 

“What about cereal? Do you have cereal?” Matt said. 

“Yeah, but not enough. I barely have enough to feed my own kids,” Jed answered. 

“I don’t understand how they could leave us alone in a house with no food,” Leo said, regretfully. 

“They are vindictive,” Scott said. 

“Vengeful,” Matt added. 

“Merciless,” Dallas agreed. 

“Très méchant,” André said. 

They all looked at him with confusion. 

“Very mean,” André translated. 

“Wait. Do you have pasta? I can make pasta,” Matt said. 

“Anyone can make pasta, Walton,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“Only a box of rigatoni. That’s not enough,” Jed answered. 

“Jed, why don’t you make your famous chili?” Leo proposed. 

“Don’t have all the ingredients.” 

“Ok, I say we let ‘em loose in the kitchen and they can fend for themselves,” Dallas said. 

“Joe, Mark, Mallory, and Liz are old enough to cook on their own,” Scott pointed out. 

“Yeah, but we’re not gonna leave it up to them to fill the mouths of eight other screaming children who aren’t old enough,” Leo replied. 

After a moment of thought, Jed asked, “Is anyone opposed to, say, going out for lunch?” 

Eureka! Why hadn’t they thought of that earlier? There was just one problem… 

“How the hell are we gonna get all eighteen of us into a restaurant?” Matt questioned. 

“Damn transportation,” Dallas muttered under his breath. 

“What about zeh same way we got ‘ere?” André suggested. 

Dallas looked at the other guys. 

“What did he say?” He whispered. 

“He said ‘what about the same way we got here,’” Jed clarified. “How DID you guys all get here?” 

“Jenny had the van and I had my car,” Leo answered. 

“And all of you fit in there?” 

“It very well may have been the most uncomfortable experience of my entire life, but yes.” 

“Ok, well, I’ve got our van. I’ll take some in that, one of you can take some in my car, and one of you can take some in Abbey’s car,” Jed said. 

“You have three vehicles?” André asked, with astonishment. 

“Yeah. We gotta have some way to travel with all the kids, but there’s no way in hell either of us are gonna drive to work with the van. We figure we’ll give one of the cars to Liz when she gets her license anyway.” 

“Speaking of Liz…” Scott began. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Jed said quickly. “Right now, we gotta go round up the livestock. It’s chow time.” 

Elizabeth had been anxious all through lunch. Her leg was shaking and she couldn’t keep it still. Her eyes kept glancing toward the exit of the restaurant. Her conversation was kept very terse and she had been snapping at the others kids all afternoon. It was very unlike Liz to be intolerant. Her patience with those younger than herself was one of her best qualities. However, her father was the only one who noticed this. Thus, after lunch, he asked Matt if he would take his kids in the van, along with Ellie and Zoey, so he could take the car. His plan was to clandestinely take Liz out for ice cream, just the two of them, so they could talk. Lately, Jed had felt a little awkward around his eldest daughter. They both did their best to cover the uneasiness they now felt around each other, but both knew it was there. In the last month, Abbey had done all the talking with Liz. That’s how Jed preferred it. Abbey had her heart-to-hearts with Liz and filled him in later so he was in the know. No hard work on his part. But now, with Abbey gone, it was left to him and he really didn’t want to screw this one up. 

 

 

Chapter Ten 

The girls were too lazy to go out for lunch. They much preferred to lounge around in their hotel room pigging out on the room service they had ordered. The room was filled with appetizer foods and they wasted no time in consuming it all. Abbey was laying on one end of the couch, with her feet on Millie’s lap. Julia sat below them, leaning on the couch. Michelle and Jenny both sat in chairs opposite each others, and Amanda was sprawled on the floor below Jenny’s chair. The girl talk gossiping had begun. It was just like the old days. 

“I just can’t believe it’s been over five years since all six of us have been together in the same room!” Michelle said. 

“I know. I want to say I’ve been busy but…” Amanda smiled, sheepishly. “Being a teacher doesn’t really keep me all that busy. Busy enough so that I don’t go out of my mind…but not so busy that it’s an excuse not to see you guys.” 

“Hey, we’re all to blame, Mandy. Stuff happens. No biggie,” Julia said. 

“We’re here now and that’s what matters,” Millie added. 

“Eh, screw the sentiment, pass the mozzerella sticks,” Abbey said, laughing. 

Amanda tossed a mozzerella stick at her. Surprisingly, she caught it. 

“So, Miss Cheerleader with a medical degree, how are things going? You know,” Amanda asked. 

“Um, they’re ok. It’s been a rough couple of days.” 

“I’ll say,” Jenny commented. “Lucky I was around to get her out of there.” 

“Now, now, let’s be fair, Jen. It’s not like she’s living in hell on earth or anything,” Millie argued. 

“But she still needed to get away.” 

They all looked over at Abbey for approval. She sighed. 

“I guess I did. It’s just…I don’t know, Washington’s exciting. But it’s just so stuffy sometimes. I really am glad to here with you guys. It’s like a breath of fresh air.” 

Out of nowhere, Millie began laughing. 

“What, Mil?” 

“I was just remembering what we used to do twenty years ago. When we were all first married.” 

They returned her statement with blank stares. 

“Oh my God, you don’t remember!” 

“I think you better tell us before we start to feel old and absentminded,” Jenny said. 

“We used to play that game! I don’t remember if we ever gave it a name but….” 

“Oh my God!” Michelle exclaimed, suddenly remembering. 

“Oh, wow,” Jenny whispered. 

“I DO remember that, actually,” Abbey said. 

“Yeah, well, I never got to play The Marriage Game. I was an old maid spinster up until a few weeks ago,” Julia said. 

“Oh, but now you have a gorgeous French artist in your bed,” Amanda replied, laughing. 

“True, true!” 

“Let’s play!” Millie suggested. 

“What? No!” Michelle cried. 

“We can’t play that anymore, Millie. We’re old and wrinkled,” Jenny said, with a chuckle. 

Abbey cleared her throat. 

“Ahem. You five may be old and wrinkled but I do believe this life I’m carrying inside of me begs to differ.” 

The girls looked at her slyly. 

“Speaking of which…” 

“What?!” Abbey said. 

“How on earth did that happen?!” Julia questioned. 

“How did WHAT happen, Julia?” 

“This little life you’re carrying inside of you that begs to differ. I’m fairly certain it wasn’t something you planned, so dish.” 

Abbey blushed. Jenny through a pillow at her. 

“Now you HAVE to tell us.” 

“It was…no, I can’t tell you this.” 

“Abbey!” 

“Well. Do you remember a few months ago, when we all went to Mom and Dad’s for their anniversary?” Abbey asked Michelle and Julia. 

They nodded. 

“Michelle, did Mom take away your birth control pills too?” 

“Uh, no, I didn’t even have any birth control with me. Dallas and I weren’t planning on any amorous activity at my parents’ house, Abbey!” 

“Well, needless to say, we weren’t either. But it’s just something we always happen to have with us…” 

“Yeah, right,” Julia scoffed. 

“Anyway. Mom took away the pills, to ensure we wouldn’t do anything over the weekend. And that’s how it happened.” 

“What a minute. Why would you do it if you knew you didn’t have any protection?” Amanda question. “I take that back. I don’t want to know why you and my cousin were having sex. Next topic.” 

“You know how it goes. It’s a rebellion thing. Mom and Dad didn’t want us to…so we did.” 

“That’s horrible, Abbey!” Millie exclaimed, a smile on her lips. 

“I can’t believe you had sex with Mom and Dad in the house,” Julia said. “I would never.” 

“Ok, now you’re just making me feel like shit. I thought the purpose of this trip was to make me feel BETTER.” 

“Man,” Amanda said. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant. You already have the youngest child out of all of us and now you’re having another one.” 

“The best part, in my opinion, is how she’s going to become a grandmother probably just days before she has her own baby,” Julia said, shooting a mischievous glance at her younger sister. 

“Ouch!” Millie cried. 

“That was uncalled for, Julia,” Jenny said, laughing. 

“Grandmother,” Abbey whispered. “The thought had honestly never occurred to me.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“I’m serious. I’m going to be a grandmother with an infant of my own. That’s much more disturbing than I ever realized.” 

“Look at it this way,” Millie said. “You’ll be the hottest grandmother on the planet.” 

Abbey frowned. 

“Yeah, that helps, Mil.” She rolled her eyes. 

“It should!” 

“I want to play the Marriage Game,” Julia said, with a pout. 

“No, you don’t. Trust me,” Jenny said. 

“Well, now that I’m finally married, you’re damn right I want to play it. I was left out for so many years.” 

“Maybe later,” Jenny replied. 

“Right now I think we should focus on these potato skins,” Amanda said, reaching for one. 

After they got their ice cream, Jed and Elizabeth sat outside at an empty picnic table. 

“So. What’s this about?” Liz asked. 

“What makes you think it’s about anything?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious, Dad. You take me out for ice cream, just the two of us. I don’t see what else it could be.” 

“I just thought we should talk,” Jed answered. 

“About?” 

“You know.” 

“Oh. I thought you were leaving all that parenting stuff to Mom,” Liz said, cruelly. 

Jed took it in stride. He had expected that. Like mother, like daughter. 

“Ok, I deserved that. I’ve been avoiding this discussion and I’m sorry.” 

“Dad, can we please make this quick? Ben’s picking me up at six and I need time to get ready.” 

“Excuse me? When were you planning on asking if you could go out tonight?” Jed asked. 

“I asked Mom already. She said it was ok,” she lied. 

“And just where are you and Ben going?” 

“I don’t know. We’ll probably just walk around the mall and get a bite to eat. The usual.” 

“And when will you be home?” 

“Later.” 

“You will be home by ten,” Jed stated, firmly. 

“Ten?! But my curfew is midnight!” 

“Yes, well, that was before…before…” 

“Before I got pregnant,” Liz finished. 

“Yes,” he said, softly, not looking at her. 

“Just say it, Dad. Pregnant. I’m pregnant!” 

“Liz…” 

“Say it. Say ‘My sixteen-year-old daughter is pregnant.’” 

“Come on, Liz!” 

“Say it!” 

“Damnit, Elizabeth! I can’t!” Jed shouted. 

She immediately withdrew, surprised by his sudden outburst. He hadn’t spoken to her like that since the night she told him about her pregnancy. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Liz quietly admitted. “I want to talk to Mom.” 

There it was. The statement he had been dreading. He was hoping this conversation would ease the tension and make things right between them. But it only made things worse. 

“Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you. But you know you can talk to me about anything, anytime…” 

“No, Dad. I can’t. And I don’t want to.” 

He was hurt, but he didn’t let it show. At least he tried not to. 

“But you can, Liz. You might not want to right now, but you…” 

“Can’t. I can’t! What makes you think I can? Is it the way you barely speak to me? The way you delegate to Mom every time I need one of you? Oh. Or maybe it’s the way you can’t even SAY that I’m pregnant? No, I bet I know. It’s the way you shout at me when your denial gets the best of you. I’m sure that’s it.” 

His heart broke a little with every word she said. And if only she knew. If only she knew how concerned he was, how much he cared. He just never could convey it around Liz. Abbey knew how he felt, Leo knew, but not Elizabeth. But she was proving to him now that she didn’t need his concern. She didn’t need him to worry about her. He was astonished by her strength. She was fearless. 

“You are so much like your mother,” he stated, gently, as a feeble attempt to change the subject. 

Elizabeth shook her head at him, scornfully. 

“Better her than you.” 

With that, she stood, threw her ice cream in the trash can, and stormed off to the car. She sat alone in the backseat- something she only ever did when she was angry. She normally jumped at every chance to sit in the front seat. 

Jed tried to hide his pain and disappointment by appearing just as angry as she did. He threw his own ice cream into the trash and got into the car. It was a long, silent ride home. 

 

 

Chapter Eleven 

Liz stood in front of the mirror in her room, perfecting her makeup. She didn’t know if t his was a date, but she knew she wanted to look good. She heard Ben’s car horn, grabbed her purse, and ran down the stairs. All of the guys were seated in the living room watching _Animal House_. All of the guys except Jed, who had retreated to his study when he and Liz returned and hadn’t emerged since. 

Liz raised an eyebrow at them with amusement. 

“ _Animal House?_ ” 

“Damn right!” Dallas said, focused on the television. 

Leo smiled at her. 

“Going out?” 

_Like you didn’t know_ , Liz thought. _Do you think I’m dumb enough to believe my dad didn’t put you in charge of questioning me in his place? Please._

“Yep. I’ll be back around ten.” 

“Ok, kid. Be good.” 

“I will.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Inside, she was thinking that her father had done it yet again- delegated her to Leo. But she smiled at him anyway, waved to the guys (who but grunted in response), and walked out the door. 

Millie stood in front of the bathroom door, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Abigail, I swear to God. If you’re not out of this bathroom in ten seconds, I’m calling the National Guard.” 

They were all sitting in the living room, anxiously waiting for Abbey. They assumed she had been in the bathroom so long due to a little thing called morning sickness. It had been close to a half hour already. They were all dolled up and ready to go out. They made plans to go ‘clubbing’ and relive their college days. 

“Abbey!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she called from inside the bathroom. 

The bathroom door opened and they were all shocked by her appearance. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Whadaya mean what, Joan Crawford?!” Julia replied. 

“Mmm, I think she’s more Liz Taylor tonight, don’t you?” Amanda said. 

“No way. Definitely more Hepburn,” Michelle said. 

“Which one?” Jenny asked. 

“Audrey.” 

“Damn. I’m Julie Andrews compared to you, Abbey,” Millie said. 

“Sweetie, you’re worse than that. You’re Debbie Reynolds compared to Abbey right now,” Jenny said. 

“Hey!” Millie threw an M &M at her. 

“Guys. You’re so off. I’m Marlene Dietrich,” Abbey said, laughing. 

“Uh oh,” Julia said. “We better warn Jed before he finds you in bed with Tallulah Bankead.” 

They all broke up with laughter. 

“Enough of this classic movie star talk, can we just go?” Abbey begged. 

“I’m seeing a little Joan Collins, what about you guys?” Amanda continued. 

“Joan Collins!” Abbey exclaimed, with horror. “See, this is why I don’t miss college. Y’all are incorrigible.” 

The girls burst out laughing. 

“Y’all?!” 

“Last time I checked, you were born in Massachusetts,” Michelle said. 

“Let’s go,” Abbey said. 

“Uh uh. Not until we comment on that outfit some more,” Amanda said. 

Abbey was wearing a tight, red silk tank top, a black leather mini-skirt and red stilletto heels. 

“You look like a Bond girl,” Millie said with a laugh. 

“No, it looks great!” Jenny insisted 

“Yeah, you can’t even tell you’re pregnant,” Julia said. 

“Well, I’m not that far along anyway. Only about two months or so.” 

“Still. You look great. More power to ya, girl. You’re giving us middle-aged women a good rep,” Jenny said. 

“Jennifer Lynne McGarry, we are NOT middle-aged!” Amanda cried. 

“Touchy, touchy.” 

As they headed for the door, Abbey glanced at the phone and stopped dead in her tracks. She hesitated for a moment, then continued on out the door. 

The car ride to the mall was mostly silent. Ben commented on how nice she looked and Liz returned the compliment cordially. Then, Ben turned on the radio and the music replaced conversation for te duration of the drive. Liz couldn’t remember the last time she’d been in a more awkward situation. 

“So, uh, your mom’s away?” Ben asked as they walked around the mall. 

“Uh, yeah. How’d you know?” 

“I heard chaos from the backyard. I never hear chaos when your mother’s around.” 

“Yeah, she’s in New York. My cousins, and quote unquote cousins, are all here.” 

“How is your mother anyway?” 

“Pregnant.” 

“What?!” 

“Yeah,” Liz laughed. “She’s pregnant.” 

“Wow. So…that’s weird.” 

“Just a little.” 

“So, um. What are your plans?” Ben asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know.” 

“Wha—oh. That. Yeah. Nothing…I mean, I’m staying in school if that’s what you’re asking,” Liz answered. 

“Staying with your parents?” 

“Yeah. Where else am I gonna go?” 

“Yeah.” He glanced down at his shoes. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I just…” He hesisted before letting it all out. “What the hell do you want ME to do, Liz?” 

“What? Do about what?” 

“This whole thing. I mean, like…what do you want from me?” 

“Ben, what are you talking about?!” Liz demanded. 

“What am I gonna do with a baby? My parents won’t even let me babysit my kid brother! I can’t…I just…can’t…” 

“Can’t what?” She knew the answer. 

“I can’t do this, Liz. I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want this. If I had known…” 

“Stop.” Tears were stinging her eyes. “Just stop. I get it.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, Liz. I’ll be there for you- financially. Anything you need, just call. My father’ll write you a check and…” 

“No,” Liz replied, softly, not looking at him. “I don’t want your money, Ben.” 

“Come on, Liz…” 

“No, I just….no, I understand. I do. We didn’t plan this. Why should you be held responsible?” 

Ben sighed. 

“I should have known you’d get all sarcastic on me.” 

“I’m not being sarcastic. You do whatever you want to do. If you don’t want to be involved…” It hurt her to say it, but she knew she had to. “Don’t be involved. And you can keep your financial support. I’m pretty well off ya know. Between my mom’s salary at the hospital and my dad’s…we could support the whole of DC. Tell your dad he can keep his check book.” 

Ben was silent for a moment, taking in her words, and trying to decide whether or not she was being serious. 

“Are you mad?” He asked, finally. 

“I’m not mad.” It was true. She wasn’t mad. She was disappointed, which is almost worse. First her father, now Ben. It was all too much. 

“Ok. Well, listen. My parents want to meet up with your parents. Have them over for dinner or something.” 

Liz really wasn’t paying attention now. 

“Uh huh…” 

“So my mom’s gonna call your parents sometime next week and arrange a date.” 

“Ok.” 

“But after that…” 

“I know,” Liz said, looking up at him, her eyes expressing the severe pain she was in. “After that, you’re done.” 

“Yes,” he replied, ashamed. 

“Ok. I’m gonna…” She looked around. “Yeah, I’m gonna go.” 

“Ok. Let’s go back to the car.” 

“No. I think I’d rather walk.” 

“Walk?! It would take you hours to walk home from here, Liz!” 

“That’s the point.” 

And with that, she was gone. 

 

 

Chapter Twelve 

The ladies arrived at the club and immediately headed toward the bar. 

“What can I get you ladies?” The bartender asked. 

“Virgin Mary,” Amanda said. 

“Martini dry,” Millie said. 

“Vodka straight,” Julia said. 

“Tom Collins,” Michelle said. 

“Manhattan,” Jenny said. 

“Shirley Temple,” Abbey said. 

They all stared at her and laughed out loud. 

“What?!” 

“You sure know how to kindergartenize an evening, Abbey, darling,” Julia said. 

“I’m not giving this baby alcohol!” Abbey exclaimed, laughing. “Or the girls would surely complain and say ‘but you let the baby have alcohol!’” 

“Ah, the joys of motherhood,” Michelle commmented. 

“Indeed,” Amanda agreed. 

But before the bartender could give them their drinks, Abbey had already run off to the bathroom. Her morning sickness had finally started, and it couldn’t have picked a worse time. 

“I guess it’s a good thing she didn’t go for the Long Island Iced Tea,” Julia quipped. 

Jed finally emerged from his study after Liz had departed. He couldn’t face her after things she’d said to him. It was childish, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. Her words had been haunting him all afternoon. 

By 8pm, the guys had managed to get all the little ones (or, those under the age of eleven) into bed. The rest of them were in the basement playing cards, or so they said. 

After the hectic bedtime ritual, the guys all plopped themselves down somewhere in the living room with a huge sigh. 

“I don’t know how they do it,” Dallas said, referring to their wives. 

“I can’t believe Amanda teaches a hundred kids every day, and then comes home and wrestles with our own two. It’s just beyond me,” Matthew added. 

“Thank God Jenny and I only have one,” Leo said. 

“Maybe ziss will teach you to not take your wives for granted, no?” André speculated. 

They groaned in response. However, while everyone else was exhausted, Jed found that he was holding up quite well. 

“Eh, that was nothing,” he said. 

“Nothing? Are you kidding?!” Dallas exclaimed. 

“Hey, Abbey and I share the child-rearing responsibilities equally,” Jed said, matter-of-factly. 

“Same over here,” Scott said. “Millie’s always at the hospital. I get to spend a lot of time with Joe and Evan when she’s not around. And it ain’t easy.” 

“I second that one. Oh, these female doctors,” Jed said, with a sigh. “Also known as, amazing women in white coats with a stethoscope.” 

“Amen,” Scott concurred. 

“You know, it’s true. We really have no real appreciation for what they do,” Matt said. 

“Oh, where would we be without them?” Scott said. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna go with dead in a ditch somewhere,” Jed answered. 

“Probably. At least in your case,” Dallas said with a laugh. 

“What amazes me,” Leo began. “Is that our wives…these incredible women…all manage to have successful careers while raising future upstanding citizens of this country. I mean, Jen works on the Hill all day, comes home and manages to mold Mallory into this remarkable young woman. I’m stunned, really.” 

“I know. Sometimes I watch Abbey…in the morning, she’s running around, trying to get all the kids ready for school- and me ready for work. She’s getting breakfast ready, helping Zoey get dressed, searching the house for Ellie’s math book, washing Elizabeth’s jean skirt last minute, quizzing me on my political agenda for the day…all the while she has to prepare to spend the day saving lives. God, she is fantastic,” Jed said, with astonishment. 

“You know what they say. You don’t know what you got till it’s gone,” Matt stated. 

“Fortunately, ‘it’ is coming back tomorrow,” Dallas said. “And thank God.” 

Michelle shrieked with laughter. 

“They’re horrible!” She exclaimed. “Our husbands—horrible.” 

“It’s sad, really,” Amanda added. “Work all day, watch the news all evening, then they come up stairs, get what they want out of us, then roll over and go to sleep.” 

“Men are pigs,” Millie said. “Cliché as that is.” 

“I can’t believe we have to go back tomorrow,” Jenny said. 

“I bet they don’t even realize we’re gone,” Michelle said. 

“Pigs,” Amanda scoffed. 

“You guys have nothing on me. André has no idea what it means to be a husband. Not only because he’s foreign. Neither of us have ever been married, and now we’re both newlyweds in our fourties. We have no idea what to do with ourselves,” Julia admitted. 

“I can think of something,” Amanda said, eyebrows raised. 

“Something _besides_ that, Mandy.” 

“What else is there?” Jenny asked, laughing. 

“Good question,” Millie agreed. 

“A lot,” Abbey said. 

They all looked at her. She hadn’t been an active part of this conversation in nearly fifteen minutes. 

“What?” 

“There’s a lot more to it, Jen. I don’t know about you and Leo, but as far as I’m concerned, there’s more to marriage than sex.” 

“Well, yeah, but…” 

“No, but really, there’s…” Abbey stopped. With a hand on her stomach, she ran off the bathroom again. 

“There she goes again,” Amanda said. 

“Should one of us go in with her?” Michelle questioned. 

“I’ll go,” Millie volunteered. 

Once inside the bathroom, Millie called out Abbey’s name. 

“In here,” Abbey whispered from inside one of the stalls. 

“Is there anyone else in here?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Good. We need to talk.” 

“Um, I’m kind of busy right now, Mil. Think it could wait please?” Abbey said. 

“Uh uh. Spill.” 

“Me? You’re the one who wants to talk.” 

“No, you’re the one who’s been acting funny all evening,” Millie argued. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Abbey, are you still upset about the thing?” 

“No. Well, not really, no. I think it’s always going to be in the back of my mind somewhere, but no.” 

“Well, what then?” 

“It’s just…everything. It’s work, it’s this morning sickness thing—I haven’t been completely healthy in weeks, Millie. I think it’s hurting my work at the hospital.” 

“Has anyone said anything to you?” Millie asked, concerned. 

“No, nobody’s actually said it’s hurting my work, but I feel like it is.” 

“Well, you’re a perfectionist, Abbey. If you’re not giving 100% of yourself, even if it’s still 99%, you get upset. I’m sure everything’s fine.” 

“It’s not just that either. Zoey’s been really whiney…constant questions about this baby and how it’s going to change HER status as the baby of the family. Ellie’s been moody, and I have no idea what about. She won’t talk to me. And then there’s Liz.” 

“What about her?” 

“She DOES talk to me,” Abbey said. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“No! Well, yeah, it’s a good thing but…the thing is, she doesn’t talk to Jed. Almost at all. They’re not communicating and it doesn’t seem to me like either of them wants to. They talk to each other through me. I’m the messenger. And the messenger…” 

“Always gets shot,” Millie finished. 

“Yes.” 

“Hold on a second, honey, come out of there. You’re obviously not throwing up anymore. Come out here and talk to me.” 

Hesitantly, Abbey exited the stall and faced Millie. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. Not because she was crying- she always got like that after a bout of morning sickness. 

“Things are little crazy right now,” Millie said, softly. “You can’t expect everything to be going smoothly. There’s a lot going on in the Bartlet household. It’s going to take some time, but all these things will work themselves out. And if they don’t, you just call and I’m but a train ride away.” 

Abbey smiled and hugged her. 

“Thanks, Mil.” 

Elizabeth loved Washington DC at night. When they’d moved to DC from New Hampshire five years earlier, she had been the only one who wasn’t upset. She longed for the excitement of DC, as opposed to the doldrums she considered Manchester to be. At least she did then. 

Ellie had been the most upset about the move. All her friends were in Manchester and it wasn’t easy for her to make friends, due to her shy yet stubborn demeanor. Zoey was only a year old at the time, so it didn’t much matter to her. Liz, however, couldn’t wait. Not only did she find DC much more exciting, but the McGarrys were there. She missed them when she lived in Manchester and now she had a chance to be near her second family again, like it was before the McGarrys moved to DC three years before they did. 

So now, walking along the National Mall, Liz remembered these things. She didn’t want to think about what Ben had said. She couldn’t. But she felt like her insides were ripping apart within her, and the tears began to fall. She didn’t like the idea of being a single parent. Not that she ever intended to marry Ben, but she at least expected that he would a part of their lives. 

“Financially,” Liz whispered, with disdain. “Who the hell does he think he is?!” 

She was taking her time walking home. She didn’t care about her 10 o’clock curfew anymore. She just couldn’t face her father. Not tonight. Not after the things she’d said to him. She couldn’t deal with Ben and her father in one night. It was all too much. The whole situation—too much. And her mother wasn’t around to be her confidant tonight. She was all alone, and slowly unraveling. 

By 10:30pm, everyone had gone to bed in the Bartlet residence, the guys included. They were exhausted and couldn’t wait to get some rest after running around with the kids all day. Jed remained awake, sitting out on the front porch. He insisted it was because he was waiting up for Liz, but he wasn’t worried about her really. He knew she would be home soon. 

It was Abbey he was really worried about. He trusted her, and he didn’t expect her to do anything stupid, but he didn’t know how she was feeling right then. It made him feel helpless not to be there with her. He couldn’t help her if she was hundreds of miles away. 

It was right then that he remembered she hadn’t called him. She promised she would call him when they arrived at the hotel. They had to have arrived around noon. She didn’t call. 

“LEO!” Jed flung open his bedroom door and walked into the room where Leo was sleeping. 

“Leo, get up.” 

Leo rolled up. 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” 

“Get up,” Jed ordered. 

“What’s going on?” 

“She never called me.” 

Leo sat up and turned to put his feet on the ground. 

“What?” 

“Abbey promised to call me when they got to the hotel. She didn’t call.” 

He ran out of the room and back down the stairs. Leo followed. 

“Jed! Jed, calm down. They’re having one of those girls night out things. They’re out having fun. Don’t worry about them.” 

“Leo, Abbey promised. She never breaks her word. Fun or no fun.” 

“Jed, she’s fine!” 

“She’s not fine! Why the hell do you think she’s in New York?!” 

“She needed a vacation!” 

“No, she needed to run away. And she did. She ran away from me.” The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Leo fell silent. 

“Leo…” 

Just then, Mallory ran down the stairs in a panic. 

“Mal, what is it?” Leo asked, urgently. 

“It’s after eleven. And Liz isn’t home yet.” 

“Oh my God.” 

“Where could she be?” Leo asked. 

“Deliberately defying me, I’m sure,” Jed answered. 

“No, but she even told ME she’d be back by ten. Something’s wrong.” 

“Then we wait.” 

“We wait?” Leo repeated. 

“Correction. You wait. She’ll come home.” 

“But…” Mallory protested. 

“But nothing. She’ll come home. And you two will be waiting for her.” 

“That one. Over there. See him?” Michelle pointed out. 

“Ohh. Yes. You’re right. Quite a catch is he,” Millie agreed. 

“Come on, ladies. Let’s get him over here,” Amanda said. 

Jenny sighed. 

“Oh, if our husbands only knew…” 

Michelle and Amanda turned and gave the man a very ‘come hither’ stare. He grinned and, as if in a trance, strutted towards them. 

“Hello, ladies. Girls’ night out?” 

“You could say that,” Jenny replied. 

“I’d love to get all of you out on the dance floor but I’m just not that skilled at multi-tasking, ya see. So how’s about I take one of ya?” 

They but smiled coyly in return. Except Abbey, who was glancing around the club to avoid eye contact. The man’s gaze immediately fell upon her. 

“You. What’s your name?” 

“Me? Oh. Um, Abbey.” 

“Hmm. Abbey. Well, Abbey, would you care to dance?” 

She started to shake her head, but was cheered on by her friends. 

“Go, Abbey!” Amanda said. 

“What could it hurt?” Julia said. 

Reluctantly, Abbey agreed. 

As they danced, Abbey realized she was actually enjoying herself. It was nice to just be carefree and dance a random stranger she planned on never seeing again. 

However, it wasn’t long before things turned sour. After a few minutes, he started to get a little too clingy for Abbey’s taste. She pulled away slightly. 

“Ok, you’re getting a little too touchy-feely for me.” 

“What’s the problem?” He asked. 

“Problem is, I’m married.” 

She held up her left ha nd and pointed to her wedding ring. 

“So?” He wasn’t in the least bit phased. 

“Happily married.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“And I’d prefer it if you kept a bit of distance here.” 

“You said you wanted to dance.” 

“Yes, but…” 

Just then, a certain sharply-dressed man pushed through the crowd toward them. 

“Hey, man, get your hands off my wife!” 

 

 

Chapter Thirteen 

Abbey whipped around in shock, then squirmed out of the arms that had been holding her in place. 

“Honey, you ok?” 

“Uh…yeah…fine.” 

They both walked away to an uncrowded corner of the club. He held his hand out to her. 

“Robert Spencer.” 

“Abbey Bartlet.” 

“Nice to meet you, Abbey.” 

“Likewise. Thanks for, um, intervening like that. I really appreciate it.” She meant what she said, but she still looked at him with caution. 

“You’re very welcome.” He laughed when he noticed how warily she was looking at him. “I’m gay.” 

“What?!” 

“I’m gay.” 

“Oh..” 

“I just didn’t want you to think I was just another creep like that guy, hitting on you,” Robert said. 

“Oh, I didn’t think that.” 

“Yeah, ya did.” 

“Ok, I did. But I’m glad you cleared that up,” she admitted, with a laugh. 

“Well, when I saw you point out your ring to him…I had a feeling an intervention would be in order. That’s usually the first sign.” 

“Oh? You do this often?” 

He laughed. 

“Well, I’ve spent enough time in bars, pathetic as that is, to realize when there’s about to be a brawl. I prefer to avoid those at all costs.” 

“So you’re like Superman. You travel from bar to bar saving married women from potentially abusive one-night stands?” 

“Basically.” 

She grinned. 

“You wanna sit down and get something to eat?” He asked, gesturing toward an empty table. 

“Sure, why not?” 

Leo and Mallory sat quietly in the dimly lit living room of the Bartlet house. Jed had once again retreated to his study, for reasons unbeknownst to anyone but himself. 

“I don’t understand,” Mallory said. 

“What?” 

“I don’t get why he isn’t worried about Liz. I mean, what the hell.” 

“He IS worried about Liz, Mal. Why do you think he’s back there locked in his study?” Leo asked. 

“Because he doesn’t give a…” 

“No. Because he doesn’t know what to do. Nothing affects Jed Bartlet more than trouble in the family. Between Abbey and Liz, he’s losing it. Neither of them are here with him, confiding in him, or letting him help. He feels powerless, so he withdraws. He’s been doing it as long as I’ve known him. And independent as both Liz and Abbey are, it happens a lot.” 

“But he should be out here…with us,” Mallory argued. 

“You know what he’s doing in there? I bet you good money he’s in that study looking up the phone numbers of all of Liz’s friends, so that if she doesn’t come home within the next hour he can call every one of them until he finds out where she is. He’s coming up with a plan. He’s not just sitting in there wallowing in self-pity.” 

“He should be,” Mallory said, under her breath. 

“What?” 

“You think Liz is shutting Jed out? Dad, no, you have no idea. Jed won’t talk to HER, not the other way around. He’s ashamed of her.” 

“He’s not ashamed of her.” 

“Yes, he is! Ask him! He can’t even SAY she’s pregnant.” 

“Well…” 

“Is that how you would react if I was pregnant?!” Mallory asked. 

“Mallory, tell me you’re not…” 

“I’m not. But I want to know how you would react. Would you be locked in YOUR study right now?” 

“I really don’t know,” Leo answered, truthfully. “And, just between you and me, I’d prefer not to think about it.” 

At that moment, Mallory glanced out the window and noticed a female figure walking toward the house. 

“Oh my God.” 

Leo looked in the same direction. 

“God.” He stood up and ran back to the study. 

“Jed!” He called, knocking on the door. “Jed, it’s Liz. She’s back.” 

Jed quickly flung open the door and ran into the living room, just in time to see Liz walking in the door. Mallory ran toward her and gave her an emotional hug. 

“I’m ok, Mal,” Liz whispered, when they broke apart. 

“You really gave us a scare there, Liz,” Leo said. 

“I’m sorry, I…” She looked at her father, whose eyes were practically burning holes into her. 

“Dad?” 

“Do you have ANY idea what time it is, Elizabeth?!” Jed shouted. 

“No, but I…” 

“It’s after midnight. MIDNIGHT. When were you supposed to be home?” 

“Ten, but…” 

“I don’t want to hear it. Get upstairs.” 

“Dad, just let me expla…” 

“UPSTAIRS! NOW!” 

Liz glared at him, then stomped all the way up the stairs. Mallory sent Jed a confused look, then followed Liz up. 

“What the hell was that, Jed?” Leo demanded. 

“She’s grounded. She missed curfew, she…” 

“You don’t shout at a kid like that. What’s wrong with you?!” 

“I don’t know! I just…I don’t know what the hell I’m doing anymore.” 

“You’re being a father. That’s all you need to be. Now go up there and talk to her,” Leo said. 

“Hell no.” 

“Jed.” 

“What are you, my wife? Leave me alone.” 

With that, he returned to his study once again. Only this time, he stayed there. All night. Leo went back to bed without a word to anyone, and upstairs, Mallory held Liz while she told her what happened and cried. 

“I’m assuming you’re from New York?” Robert said. 

“Oh, no. I live in DC.” 

“Ah, the political center of the world. Let me guess. I should be calling you Congresswoman Bartlet?” 

“Dr. Bartlet.” 

“Doctor! I’m impressed. Medical?” 

“Yeah. Internal medicine, thoracic surgery…” 

“You do realize I have no earthly idea what any of that means, right?” Robert said. 

“I get that a lot.” 

“So are you from DC? I’ve never met anyone who’s actually from DC before.” 

“No, actually I’m from New England,” Abbey answered. 

“Why DC then?” 

“My husband works on the Hill.” 

“Really? Would I know of him?” 

“Doubt it. Representative Jed Bartlet.” 

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Robert said. 

“It will someday.” 

“Oh?” 

“Oh, yeah. He’s gonna go far. He won the Nobel Prize for Economics two years ago,” Abbey stated, proudly. 

“Really! Now I’m really impressed. You must be a family of geniuses. You have any children?” 

“Three daughters.” 

“Yeah? How old?” 

“Sixteen, eleven, and six.” 

Robert nodded. 

“A solid five years between each of them. Nicely planned I see.” 

“A mere coincedence,” Abbey insisted. 

A waiter approached them. 

“Can you get you all anything to drink?” 

“Martini dry, please. On the rocks,” Robert answered. 

“I’ll just have a Coke,” Abbey said. 

The waiter nodded and left. 

“You don’t drink?” 

“I do, just not right now.” 

“Hmm. What’s today?” 

“Uh, June 7th, I believe. Why?” Abbey questioned. 

“Just wondering, because I was pretty sure it’s not Lent.” 

Abbey laughed. 

“So why no alcohol right now?” 

She looked down at the table, wordlessly. 

“I’m sorry. Am I asking too many questions? Apparently I’m much to nosy for my own good. Or so they tell me.” 

“No, no. I’m pregnant. That’s the reason.” 

“You ARE!” 

“I am,” She replied with a timid smile. 

“Well, congratulations! That’s exciting.” 

“Thank you!” 

The waiter returned with their drinks, set them down on the table, then left again. 

“Hey, you want to hear something crazy?” Abbey said, taking a sip from her coke. 

“Honey, I live for something crazy.” 

“My daughter’s pregnant too!” Abbey announced, laughing wildly. 

Robert kept a straight face. 

“Are you joking?” 

“Nope! My sixteen-year-old daughter and I are pregnant. At the same time. Our due dates are just days apart.” 

With that statement, an hour’s worth of conversation began. Abbey finally figured out what she needed- an outsider’s opinion. Unbiased advice. An untrained ear. Someone who would listen without making judgments. Someone who barely knew her at all. 

 

 

Chapter Fourteen 

“So that’s why you’re here,” Robert concluded, after an hour of attentively listening to Abbey speak. 

Abbey nodded. 

“Go home, Abbey.” 

“What?” 

“Go home. You shouldn’t be here. You should be at home. With your husband, with your daughters. Not at some hot club in New York City. This is solving nothing.” 

Abbey hesitated for a moment, then replied, “Yes, it is.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Being here has been like an eye-opening experience.” 

“The trashy streets of overcrowded, oversexed, drugged up New York City gave you an epiphany?” Robert asked, in disbelief. 

“Yeah. Being away from home…I think it’s making me realize how much I want to be there.” 

“Damn right. Go find your friends and go home.” 

“Are you kicking me out?” She asked, innocently. 

“Are you five? Go home!” 

Abbey nodded and stood up. 

“Thank you, Robert. I don’t…I don’t know how to…” 

“You’re welcome. Now go home and make things right.” 

“I will. Take care of yourself.” 

He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

“Here’s my card. If you ever need to talk.” 

Abbey laughed. 

“Thank you. I may take you up on that someday.” 

“Twenty years from now?” 

“Would you still remember me then?” Abbey asked. 

“How could I forget the woman who told me her life story after knowing me five minutes?” 

“Real funny, Robert.” 

“What can I say? My wit is my best feature.” 

It was nearly 3am, and Elizabeth was still awake. Mallory had fallen asleep hours ago. What now? As far as she was concerned, her father hated her, the father of her unborn child had deserted her, her mother was hundreds of miles away, and her best friend, though she tried, had no idea how to relate to her situation. What was left? How was she ever going to make it through this? She was in so deep, too deep. How would she ever find a way to dig herself out of this one? There seemed to be but one answer to her problem. But where could she do it? She would have to leave. She couldn’t do it at home. 

Liz got out of bed and took out a pad of paper. After writing two separate notes, one addressed ‘To whom it may concern’ and the other addressed ‘Mom,’ she quietly tip-toed downstairs. The house was completely quiet, for the first time in a long time. She left both notes on the table in the foyer, grabbed her mother’s car keys and slipped out the door. 

“Let’s go!” Abbey shouted, coming up behind her friends, who were still at the bar. They all swiveled around. 

“And where have you been, young lady?” Julia asked. 

“Just talking to someone.” 

“Really, and we’d thought you’d run off with that Harrison Ford clone you were dancing with,” Amanda said. 

“Come on, we gotta go,” Abbey replied. 

“Why? It’s only 3am!” 

“I need to go home.” 

“You need to go…what?! Abbey, what’s going on?!” Jenny questioned. 

“I’m an idiot.” 

“Well, yeah, but…” Julia said, laughing. 

“Please, guys, can we just go?!” Abbey begged. 

“Yeah, fine. We can go. Come on,” Millie said, leading Abbey out of the club. The rest of the girls followed. 

Back in the hotel room, Abbey was re-packing her suitcase. Millie sat on the bed and watched her. The other girls had crashed the moment they’d reached the hotel. None one of them could hold their liquor very well. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Millie asked. 

“I just have to go home.” 

“Abbey, this is me you’re talking to. Tell me.” 

“I’m an idiot.” 

“Yeah, you mentioned that. Why?!” 

“Because I came here. I ran away. I should have just stayed and faced my problems. God only knows what Jed must think…” Abbey explained. 

“What do you mean?!” 

“And I didn’t call, Millie. I promised him I’d call and I…didn’t call.” 

“You forgot. We all did. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It IS a big deal. He’s probably going out of his mind worrying right now,” Abbey said. 

“Doubt it. There are twelve kids in that house, I’m sure his mind has been occupied with other things.” 

“Not Jed. He probably thinks I’ve gone and done something…I don’t know, destructive.” 

“He knows you better than that.” 

“Millie, can you call me a cab please? I need to get to Grand Central ASAP.” 

Millie nodded, and moved toward the phone, calling the concierge. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Abbey called. 

Jenny slowly opened the door and walked in. 

“Hi, Jen.” 

“Are you leaving?” She asked, groggily. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, no. You guys stay and have fun. You’ve all been enjoying yourselves way more than I have anyway,” Abbey said. 

“But this trip…this was for you. An intervention.” 

“I know, and I appreciate it. But I really just need to go home right now. I need to be with Jed, I need to talk to Elizabeth, and I need to go back to the hospital. This whole thing has just gotten out of hand and I can’t let it go on.” 

Jenny nodded. 

“Ok.” 

“You guys stay here for a little longer.” 

“Yeah. Tell Leo I’m not mad at him, will you? He thinks I’m mad at him,” Jenny said. 

“I will.” 

“And tell him I’m sorry.” 

Abbey smiled. 

“I will, Jen.” 

“I was a complete bitch to him before we left. I don’t even know why I thought I was angry at him. Rage against all men, I guess. But he didn’t deserve it.” 

“I know. I’m sure he knows too.” 

“He’s been going to AA meetings, Abbey,” Jenny blurted out. 

Abbey stopped packing and looked up at her with shock. 

“What?!” 

“I asked him to go.” There were tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, Jenny.” Abbey walked over and gave her a hug. 

“It’s getting out of control. I know he’s trying. He’s trying so hard, he is, but…I just don’t know if he can beat it now.” 

Abbey pulled away to look Jenny in the eyes. 

“He’ll beat it. Between AA, you, Jed, and I…he’ll beat it. We’re not gonna let him get any further with this.” 

“Thank you,” Jenny said, genuinely. 

“Cab’ll be here in about five minutes,” Millie said, jumping into the conversation. 

“Ok. Thanks.” Abbey turned back to Jenny. “It’s gonna be ok, Jen.” 

She nodded. 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” Jenny gave her a weak smile. 

“Bye, Mil.” Abbey gave her a hug. 

“Bye, hun. Call us when you get there. I mean it.” 

“Ok.” 

With that, she grabbed her suitcase and was out the door. 

It was close to 7am when Abbey reached her house. After the train ride, she took a cab to the house, paid the driver, and eagerly ran up the driveway. When she opened the door, there was not a soul to be found. She couldn’t hear any screaming children or exhasperated husbands. She put her suitcase down beside the door and walked around. 

“Jed!” She called. “Jed?!” 

Jed, who had been sitting alone in the kitchen sipping from his coffee mug, heard her voice and immediately jumped up. 

“Abbey,” he whispered to himself, with both apprehension and relief, then ran into the living room. 

The moment she saw him, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. With tears stinging her eyes, she ran into his always open arms. He held her tightly and nearly joined her in her tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

“I know you are. It’s ok, babe, it’s ok,” Jed replied, still holding her tightly. 

“I know, but I shouldn’t have…I just…I should have stayed and…” 

“Shh, it’s ok.” 

For a moment, he was so overjoyed by her homecoming that he’d forgotten about the crisis that had just befallen them. 

Abbey leaned back and he wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

“Abbey. Honey, there’s something I need to…” 

“Where is everyone?” She interjected. 

“That’s what I…” 

“Where?” 

“Everyone’s downstairs in the basement.” 

She raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. 

“Are you holding them hostage?” 

“Abbey…” 

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens filled the air and when Abbey looked out the window, she saw three police cars pull into her driveway. Her still tear-filled eyes widened with alarm as she looked back at Jed for answers. He pursed his lips and looked down at the floor. At that, her inside ripped apart, knowing this was bad. Worse than anything she could ever have imagined. Oh, why hadn’t she called? 

 

 

Chapter Fifteen 

When the police knocked on the door, Abbey lost all feeling in her legs. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed right into Jed, who quickly caught her. 

“Come in!” He yelled, frazzled, as he picked up his wife and carried her over to the couch. 

The police walked in to see Jed positioning Abbey to lay down on the couch. 

“Representative Bartlet?” One of them asked. 

“Yeah, one sec.” 

“Is she all right?” 

“She’ll be fine.” Jed shook her gently. “See, now. She’s already starting to come to.” 

He kissed her hand, then stood up and walked over to the officers, giving each of them a firm handshake. 

“Let’s have a seat in the kitchen, shall we?” Jed said, leading the way. 

The three men, and one female officer, sat at the kitchen table. 

“Ok, now, Representative Bartlet…” 

“Jed. Please. It takes too long to get out the full ‘Representative Bartlet’ and I don’t think we have that kind of time,” Jed said. 

“Yes, sir! We’re going to have to ask you a few questions.” 

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

“Elizabeth is…sixteen years old?” 

“Yes.” 

“Height?” 

“Maybe 5’7.” 

“Weight?” 

“Uh, 110, 120. That’s just an estimate, I don’t really…know. She’s thin.” 

“When was the last time you spoke to your daughter?” 

“Late last night. Maybe midnight,” Jed replied. 

“How did she seem?” 

“Well, she came home two hours past curfew. And I…I yelled at her. She stomped up the stairs and that was the last I saw of her.” 

“Has she been going through anything remotely traumatic lately?” 

Jed laughed cynically. 

“You could say that.” 

“For instance?” 

“Well, she’s nearly two months pregnant.” 

The officers began frantically writing things down on their notepads. 

“Anything else?” 

“She was angry at me, even before I yelled at her. Her main confidante right now is her mother, who had been gone all weekend and returned only a few minutes ago. She had been having a tough time with the kids harassing her at school, but she seemed to take it well. And school ended a few days ago.” 

“You said she missed curfew last night, where was she?” 

“She went out with her…boyfriend, I guess. Ben Silverman. He’s the father of her baby. She said they were going to the mall,” Jed answered. 

“Ok.” 

Then, a very groggy, disoriented Abbey stumbled into the kitchen. She looked at them all with confusion. Jed held his hand out to her, she took it, and he pulled her into the chair next to his. 

“Mrs. Bartlet?” 

“Dr. Bartlet,” Abbey managed to corrrect him, although without really looking at him. It was more of an automatic thing for her to do. 

She looked at her husband. 

“What’s going on? What are they doing here?” 

“Dr. Bartlet, we’re here because we received a call not long ago from your husband. Your daughter is missing.” 

Her jaw dropped and her heart stopped. 

“Which one?” She whispered. 

“Elizabeth, honey,” Jed answered. 

Part of her was relieved. Of all her daughters, Elizabeth was the oldest and therefore the most likely to survive out there on her own and make it back home. Whereas, say, Zoey at six years old barely stood a chance. 

“She’s…missing?” 

“Here.” Jed took the two notes Liz had written out of her pocket and handed them to her. She read them both outloud. 

“ _To whom it may concern: I’m sorry I have to leave without saying goodbye. But I think it’s better this way. And I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble for everyone. I don’t want to put any of you through any more, so I’m leaving. It was a very sudden decision but it had to be made. There’s nothing left for me here. Nothing left for my baby. Love, Elizabeth._

“Can I have that, ma’am?” One of the officers asked. 

Abbey nodded absently, handed the note to him, then read the remaining one. 

“ _Mom, I am so unbelievably sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to drive you away. I hope you do come back, even after I’m gone. Dad needs you, Zoey and Ellie need you. I need you too, but I should have learned weeks ago how to get through this on my own. That’s why I’m leaving. And I’m taking your car. I have to get around somehow. Don’t worry about me. I was stupid enough to get myself into this mess, and now I’m smart enough to figure out how to end it. Don’t blame yourself, don’t feel guilty and don’t let this tear you and Dad apart.It’s not your fault, it never was. I love you. Liz._ ” 

Abbey folded the note, handed it to one of the officers, then began to cry. Jed put his arm around Abbey’s shoulders and pulled her into him. 

“Dr. Bartlet, your husband said you were gone this weekend. Where were you?” 

“Oh. Um, New York City.” 

“When you left, would you say you and Elizabeth were on good terms or bad?” 

“Well, she was angry with me for…no, I think she was more disappointed than angry. I was handling something badly, in a way she knew wasn’t healthy for me or my…baby.” She said the last part in almost a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am? Did you say your baby?” 

“Yes.” 

“My wife is pregnant too,” Jed said, saving her from having to say it. 

“I see.” 

“What do you think? Can you find her?” 

“Well, obviously I can’t make any guarantees here. But Elizabeth’s first mistake was taking Dr. Bartlet’s car.” 

“Why?” Abbey asked quietly. 

“Because we can track down the license plate fairly easily. We should be able to locate the car in a matter of a few short hours. We can only hope she can be found either in the car or in the surrounding area.” 

Jed squeezed Abbey tighter and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“See? They’ll find her.” 

“Now is there any place you think she’s likely to go?” 

“No. Everyone’s been here. Her best friend’s here in the house, all of our closest friends,” Jed answered. 

Abbey sat up. 

“My daughter’s not stupid. If she doesn’t want to be found, she’s not going to be some place she always goes.” 

“Unless of course she does want to be found,” the officer said. “We’ve seen many cases where a child runs away merely as a cry for attention, a cry for help, and has every intention of being found.” 

“I don’t think it could be a cry for attention. She’s certainly had enough of that lately,” Jed said. 

“Nevertheless, we need to explore every possible option and explanation. We’re going to head back to our cruisers. Officer Allen will go back to the station and file the report, Officer Nichols will work on contacting anyone Elizabeth may have come in contact with, and Officer Bridges will stay here with you in case anything further occurs.” 

They all stood. 

“We’ll be in touch.” And then, as a sidenote to Jed, he added, “You may want to call in a doctor for your wife, to make sure she’ll really all right now.” 

“Thank you, Officer. I appreciate this.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

All three of male officers left, leaving Jed and Abbey with the sole female officer, Officer Bridges. Jed guided Abbey to the couch and they sat down, his arm still around her. Officer Bridges sat across from them. It was going to be a long day. 

 

 

Chapter Sixteen 

“How long are we going to keep them locked up in the basement?” Abbey asked. 

“Forever?” 

“Jed.” 

“They’re free to emerge at any time. They just…prefer not to,” Jed explained. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Dr. Bartlet, how far along are you?” Officer Bridges asked, trying to make some small talk. 

“Nearly two months. My daughter and I are sort of…on the same schedule, you could say.” 

Officer Bridges nodded. 

“Elizabeth attends Capitol Hill High, doesn’t she?” 

“She does,” Abbey replied. 

“My brother’s a sophmore there. Well, he’ll be a junior in September.” 

“Oh, yes? What’s his name?” 

“Matthew Bridges.” 

Abbey froze. She knew that name. 

“Matthew Bridges? He wouldn’t…happen to know a certain Ben Silverman, would he?” 

“Yeah, Ben’s his best friend. At least last time we spoke,” Officer Bridges replied. 

Abbey pursed her lips and looked away. 

“Is something wrong, Dr. Bartlet?” 

“Oh, no. It’s just that your brother has a…very big mouth.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.” 

“He was told about my daughter’s pregnancy in confidence, and proceeded to tell the entire school. Every last student. In a matter of days,” Abbey explained. 

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t know that he…” 

“It’s all right. Not your fault.” 

“Abbey?” Jed looked at her. 

“I’m fine.” She brushed it off. 

“Hey. Do you think we should call anyone?” 

“We’ve already called the police, Jed.” 

“You know, like family. To notify them.” 

“No. Not yet,” Abbey answered. “I want to keep the phone lines open anyway.” 

Jed nodded, then stood, holding his hand out to her. Abbey looked at him with confusion and took his hand. He lead her outside onto the front porch. She looked at him expectantly. 

“Well?” 

“Abbey…” 

“What is it?” She asked, concerned. 

“…I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry. Why are you sorry?” 

“I feel like this is my fault. I yelled at her, I…” Jed explained. 

“Wait a second. You YELLED at her? For God’s sake, why?!” 

“Her curfew was 10pm last night. She came home around midnight. I couldn’t just…” 

“Where was she last night?!” 

“She was out with Ben, Abbey. You knew that.” 

“No, I did not know that, Jed. You let her out with him?!” She exclaimed. 

“You told her she could!” 

“I didn’t tell her she could!” 

“She told me you said it was ok.” 

Abbey shook her head with disbelief. 

“It seems we’ve been hoodwinked.” 

“Dammit. I can’t believe I fell for that.” 

“Yeah, well, me either.” 

“Abbey, come on,” he argued. He really didn’t think he could handle her being mad at him right now. 

“No, I know. It’s ok. Your mind was elsewhere. I understand that.” 

“Ok. And Abbey?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I really am sorry.” 

“I know. But you really can’t blame yourself.” 

“No. You put me in charge of the kids while you were gone. All I had to do was keep them in my sight for two days, not even. And I couldn’t even…” 

“Jed, honey, stop it. You can’t control Liz. Neither of us can. I think that’s been proven a few times over.” 

“Jesus, Abbey, what if they don’t find her?” 

“They’ll find her! Or she’ll come home. She will. And you know something? I’m not really even that worried. Elizabeth is my daughter and I know her. I’m sure I do. I’m positive she’ll come back to me…” 

“It’s just one crisis after another in the Bartlet household,” Jed said, with a sigh. 

“Yeah,” she replied, absently. 

“Abbey.” 

She looked at him. 

“I love you.” 

She smiled and linked her arm through his. 

“I love you too.” 

“Right now, I know nothing is for certain, nothing is forever, but my love for you. And I’m so glad you came back.” 

“Me too.” 

“Whatever comes, we’ll get through it together. Come hell, high water, or missing children.” 

Officer Bridges opened the door and popped her head outside. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I just got a phone call from the station. They’ve located the car.” 

“Already?!” Abbey said. 

“Yes, ma’am. We’ve already got two officers heading over to the site.” 

“Where is it?” Jed asked. 

Officer Bridges didn’t reply at first. 

“I think you had better come in here. I’ve got Nichols and Allen on speaker from their cruiser.” 

Jed and Abbey exchanged pensive glances, then walked inside. All three of them sat down, around the coffee table where the speaker phone was placed. 

“Ok, I’ve got the Bartlets right here, guys,” Officer Bridges spoke into the speaker. 

“Well, we’ve located your daughter’s vehicle and we’re on our way as we speak,” Officer Nichols said. 

“Officer, where is the car?” Jed asked, more firmly this time. 

“Uh…well, sir, it’s…” 

“Where. Is. The. Car,” Jed repeated. 

“It’s parked in front of the District of Columbia Abortion Clinic.” 

Abbey’s muscles went limp and she struggled to keep her mind focused. She swallowed hard, fighting back the need to throw up. 

“Jesus Christ. Do me a favor and just get there as far as you can.” Jed demanded. 

“Yes, sir. Dr. Bartlet?” Officer Allen asked, waiting for Abbey’s response. 

Both Jed and Officer Bridges looked at Abbey for a response as well. Her face had gone pale and her hands were shaking as numerous flashbacks hit her one after another, fast and fleeting as lightening. 

“Look what I’ve done,” she whispered to herself. 

“Abbey?” 

“You need to get to that clinic and get her OUT of there, do you hear me?!” She exclaimed, urgently. 

“Yes, ma’am, we will.” 

“NOW!” She shouted louder than she had anticipated, her voice shaky and her lips trembling. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Thanks, guys. Call us when you have something,” Officer Bridges said. She switched off the phone and looked over at Abbey in shock. 

Suddenly, the tears began to fall down Abbey’s cheek and she continued to shake uncontrollably. Jed knew exactly what was going on. He pulled her into his arms and held her until she finished crying, which wasn’t for about five more minutes. 

When the phone rang again shortly after, they all jumped. This was the moment of truth. 

Officer Bridges hit the speaker button on the phone. 

“Talk to me, Nichols.” 

“Car’s empty.” 

“Did you check the surrounding areas?” 

“Doing so presently.” 

“Ok, keep us with you.” 

“Will do.” 

Jed grabbed Abbey’s hand while they sat and listened as Officers Nichols and Allen explored the area and the clinic. They heard everything the officers said and did once inside the clinic. 

“We’re looking for a young girl, about sixteen. She’s tall, about ye high, dark auburn hair…” 

“She’s inside,” the receptionist replied. 

“How long has she been in there?” 

“Few minutes, not even.” 

“Dear God, let them get her out of there in time,” Abbey whispered. 

They heard the officers burst through the doors of the operating room. 

“Oh my God!” Liz’s voice. It was Liz. 

“What’s going on here?!” The doctor exclaimed. 

“Miss Bartlet, change back into your clothes, please. You’re going home. We’ll wait outside.” 

Then, Officer Nichols spoke into the phone. 

“We’ve got her.” 

“And we got her just in time,” Officer Allen added. 

“Oh, thank God,” Jed said. 

“Thank you so much,” Abbey said. 

“You’re welcome, ma’am. We should have her home in about fifteen minutes.” 

 

 

Chapter Seventeen 

Jed paced the room. Back and forth, back and forth. Over and over. 

“Jed!” 

He stopped. 

“Come sit down. You’re making me nervous,” Abbey said. 

“I don’t know what to say to her, Abbey. Am I angry at her for leaving? For taking your car? For going to an abortion clinic? Or do I forget everything and just thank the lord she’s home safely? What do I do?” 

“You do what you feel when she walks in this house. The moment you see her, if you feel anger, let it out. If you feel relief and love, more power to ya. You do what you feel in your heart is right, do you hear me?” 

“Yeah. What are you gonna do?” 

She laughed. 

“This isn’t an ‘I’ll have what you’re having’ situation, Jed. You can’t just do what I do.” 

“I wanna know.” 

“Well, so do I, but I have no idea what I’m gonna do. I gave myself the same advice I just gave you.” 

“Ok. I can do this.” 

“Breathe, honey.” 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Ready?” 

Jed nodded. 

“Ok.” She walked over to the door. Two officers stood at the door. 

“Dr. Bartlet.” 

They stepped away to reveal Elizabeth standing behind them. Her eye makeup was dried all around her eyes and her hair was coming loose from the pony tail she’d tied it into. Abbey quickly moved to her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Dammit, Elizabeth, don’t you EVER do that again, do you understand me?!” She exclaimed into Liz’s hair. 

Abbey felt her nod in response. 

“God, I love you so much. You know that, don’t you?” 

Elizabeth nodded again. 

“I love you too, Mom. I’m sorry that I…” 

“Shh, baby. We’ll talk later.” 

Abbey stepped away, leaving Elizabeth and Jed to face each other. 

“Dad…” 

“I don’t want to hear it Liz.” 

Liz looked at Abbey with alarm; Abbey looked at Jed with warning in her eyes. 

“Get over here.” He threw his arms around her and held her close. 

“I’m so sorry, Liz.” 

“Dad, why are YOU…” 

“Let’s just leave it there, ok?” 

“Sure. Ok, whatever you…” 

“Let’s just put this behind us, shall we?” 

“Ok.” She smiled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dad.” 

He pulled her back into a hug with one arm, and with the other pulled Abbey in. 

“No more of this fighting,” Jed said. 

“Here, here!” Abbey agreed. 

“I’m in!” 

“Good. From now on, nothin’ but love.” 

Abbey laughed. 

“That’s inspired, babe.” 

“Damn right it’s inspired. It’s an age-old Bartlet family slogan and we’re gonna carry it out.” 

“We always have, Dad,” Liz said. 

Then Abbey added, “We always will.” 

THE END 


End file.
